Landmarks
by d1gitaldump
Summary: A sort of story that will be documenting important landmarks in the Reamy relationship.
1. Third Date, First Kiss

'Earth to Amy?' Karma repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time.

'Hmm?, what was that?.' Amy responded dreamily.

'I _said _I can't make it to girls night in because Liam is meeting my parents today.' Karma huffed. 'I wish you would pay more attention, you don't seem to be all there in the head these days'. Karma added.

'Are you calling my crazy?.' Amy joked. But it was true, since meeting Reagan she hadn't been all there in the head. They had been dating for two weeks now. One date a week, although Amy wished it was much more. Both of their dates had been a quick coffee and pleasant conversation due to Reagan's hectic work schedule, but this week she had made sure to clear her schedule and make time for a _proper_ date. Amy was excited but also wanted to throw up. _This_ date was the important one, the one where they will actually be in each others presence for more than twenty minutes. Sure they have texted and talked on the phone non stop but that never compared to being with each other in person, it's was more intense and any flirting they had done over the phone soon vanished into awkward silences.

'So is that alright.' Karma asked loudly. Amy had drifted off yet again.

'Yeah, it's fine.' Amy responded chewing on the end of her pencil.

'Are you sure?. You aren't bothered that I am missing girls night in for the _second_ time in a row?.' Karma emphasised.

'No really. It's fine'. Amy insisted. Truth was she didn't really care that they had missed girls night for two weeks now. She hadn't even given it a second thought. Friday's were the only day's that her and Reagan could go out to quickly grab a coffee and that was Amy's interest right now, not watching a film she and Karma had watched one hundred times just to mock it.

'Something you girls want to share with the class?,' called Miss Smith from the front of the class.

'No thank you'. Karma replied while glancing at Amy who was staring out the window absently still chewing on the end of her pencil.

Only the bell signalling the end of the class and more importantly the end of the school day snapped Amy out of her thoughts. She stood up abruptly almost knocking her table over in the process.

'Alright, have fun with Liam'. Amy said to Karma while slinging her backpack over her shoulders.

Karma frowned. 'Wait, Liam isn't coming to my house until later, I was hoping you could give me a pep talk'.

'Oh.' Amy grimaced. 'You know….I have a lot of homework to do and I need to catch up on this paper. As you witnessed I was pretty out of it.' Amy shrugged hoping that it was enough to convince Karma, she didn't wait to find out. 'Okay, I'll call you later'. Amy waved while walking hurriedly out of the classroom.

Amy continued that pace all the way home, running straight to her room and closing the door. Immediately she started stripping out of her clothes and jumped in the shower. The beads of hot water burnt her skin pleasantly and broke her off her invasive thoughts, she concentrated on the lather rather than the upcoming date. Ten minutes later Amy felt much better and had a much clearer head. Shuffling towards her wardrobe she ruffled through her clothing and decided on something simple. Black jeans, red converse and a crisp white t shirt, she didn't want to seem as if she was trying too hard. Pleased with her choice Amy pulled on her clothes and walked over to check her phone. Nothing. Reagan hadn't contacted her all day and this continued silence was driving her mad. With shaky fingers she dialled Reagan's number.

'Hey, you haven't changed your mind have you?'. Amy asked nervously.

'What makes you think that?'. Reagan's voice teased her affectionally.

'We haven't contacted each other all day'. Amy whined.

'You could have contacted me you know'. Reagan teased again.

'I didn't want to seem clingy or anything'. Amy whispered shyly.

'Hey, look out your window' Reagan whispered back.

Amy sprang to the her window an hiked up her blinds. Reagan's truck was sitting outside of her window and Reagan gave her a small smile and wave. Amy bit her lip and smiled back.

'What are you doing here so early?'. Amy cooed.

'I was nervous and decided to go for a drive and here I am'. Reagan smiled still looking at Amy. 'You know we don't have to keep talking on the phone right?.' She laughed.

'Oh yeahhh'. Amy realised and hung up the phone before bolting down the stairs and straight out the front door.

Amy cringed and slowed down before reaching Reagan's truck. She thought she looked desperate and over eager, not that Reagan noticed or cared actually, she was too busy being nervous herself.

Reagan quickly jumped out her truck and opened Amy's door for her. She mentally scolded herself when Amy turned her back to her. 'What am I, a knight and Amy a princess?'. Reagan rolled her eyes to herself but then smiled a little. Would that really be so bad? She strolled around back to her side of the truck and heaved herself into her seat. Amy was too busy fidgeting nervously with her seatbelt to notice, she just couldn't seem to get it into the lock.

'_Damn it__'__. _Amy hissed.

'Here let me.' Reagan reached over and grabbed the belt from Amy accidentally grabbing Amy's fingers as well. This was the first time they had made intimate contact and they both knew it. They froze neither one knowing what to do, their hearts pounding and their breathe stopped by nerves.

Reagan spoke first, breaking the silence, 'Sorry, the belt gets twisted in the anchorage point sometimes'. She leaned over Amy to reach the anchorage, she was as good as sprawled across Amy's lap now. Amy clenched her fists and took a deep breath. In the process inhaled Reagan's scent, woody and definitely an apple shampoo in the mix. Amy closed her eyes and hummed approvingly.

'Did you say something?'. Reagan leaned back into her seat and slammed the tongue of the seatbelt into the buckle.

'Nope'. Amy replied quickly.

'Alrighty then, you ready?'. Reagan smiled while putting on her seatbelt.

'Yeah, let's do it'. Amy sighed nervously.

'This is our first stop', Reagan nodded pulling up towards a convenience store. Once the truck had slowed she got out leaving Amy looking a little bewildered inside.

'You coming Amy?' Reagan called behind her while entire the shop.

'Oh, yeah. Coming'. Amy scrambled to undo her belt.

Once inside Amy got a good look at what Reagan was wearing. Reagan looked casual but great. She was wearing a black t-shirt with Bjork's face on it, a grey hoodie layered with a dark green bomber jacket, black skinny jeans and green vans that matched her jacket. Amy was glad that she hadn't over dressed. Reagan poked Amy and drew her eyes up to the CCTV video facing the front of the store.

'We look good together.' Reagan noted. Amy nodded in agreement.

Pick anything you fancy'. Reagan suggested and emphasised her comment by stretching her arm towards the aisles.

'Really?'. Amy answered wide eyed.

'It's just snacks Amy'. Reagan laughed while making her way towards them.

Reagan made quick work of grabbing her selection from the shelves. Crisps, chocolate bars, fizzy sweets and pop corn. Amy gingerly picked a few bags of crisps as Reagan balanced all of her snacks under her chin and making her way to the counter. She quickly jogged back to the drink aisle and got herself a carton of apple juice and a pack of plastic cups.

'Is that it?. Reagan eyed Amy's meager selection.

'Yeah, this is good'. Amy responded.

'Alright then.' Reagan responded unconvinced.

The cashier made quick work of tallying and bagging their items and soon they were on their way back to the truck.

'Music?'. Reagan asked turning her key in the ignition.

'No, I'm alright thanks.' Amy responded.

'Alright, but don't blame me if you get bored. This is going to be a long drive'. Reagan shrugged releasing her handbrake, shifting her gears and pulling out.

Twenty minutes had passed in a comfortable silence. Amy's head leaning against the window the soothing vibrations of the truck soothing her. She had been watching Reagan the entire drive but Reagan didn't seem to notice. Amy enjoyed Reagan's profile. Her wispy baby hair was lifting off her forehead, her eyes large, dark and focused on the road. Her nose small and turned up, which Amy thought was adorable. Her lips pink and plump because Reagan had been biting them due to intense concentration. Her hair was blunt and seemed a good few inches shorter than their first few dates.

'Did you cut your hair?.' Amy asked never taking her eyes off Reagan.

Reagan instinctively rolled the edges of her hair around her fingers. 'Yeah, I hate when it gets too long, I prefer it to be blunt and shortish.'

Amy nodded. 'I thought as much, I really like it'.

'Thank you for noticing'. Reagan turned her head to face Amy's and gave a quick smile before concentrating on the road again.

'So where are you going? Are you kidnapping me?'. Amy joked while rolling her head along the cool glass.

'Would you like that'? Reagan teased, her voice more husky than usual due to not speaking for a while.

'Maybe'. Amy crooned.

'Well, I'm not kidnapping you unfortunately, but I swear you'll like it'. Reagan insisted.

Amy suddenly felt tingly. Reagan insisting that she would like it? What was it she actually had planned/. They _were _on their _third_ date after all. Suddenly Amy sat up flustered.

'Something I said?'. Reagan smirked. Amy licked her lips nervously.

The rest of the drive continued in silence.

Reagan backed her truck onto the grass and the rocking caused Amy to be roused awake. Amy looked around and saw _a lot_ of trees and _a lot_ of grass.

'So. You _are_ kidnapping me?'. Amy laughed sleepily.

'No. Would I kidnap you with so many people around?' Reagan asked with a scrunch on her face. 'Come on sleepyhead'. She encouraged while hopping out of her truck.

Amy squinted. They were indeed surrounded by a lot of cars and also a huge projector screen.

Amy squealed definitely awake now. 'Drive in movie!?'

'Yes, something like that'. Reagan called back making her way to the back of her truck with the bag of snacks. Amy followed and waited as Reagan slide the bed cover off her truck.

Amy's eyes went wide. Reagan had made the back of the trunk very cosy. It was carpeted and covered in fluffy blankets and cushions. Amy ran her hand on the soft carpet.

'This is really nice' she mumbled.

'I spend a lot of time in the back of my truck, so I might as well make it cosy right?'. Reagan nodded. 'Well, get in then' Reagan gestured for Amy to hop in. Reagan climbed in after her. She dumped her snacks all over the blankets and Amy eyed them immediately noticing that her belly was rumbling. Reagan noticed and smiled. 'I knew that you would want more, so I bought extra, here take some'. She thrust some of the snacks Amy's way and Amy was more than happy to accept.

'So what are we watching?' Amy managed to ask through a mouthful of salt and vinegar crisps.

Reagan checked her watch. 'All Cheerleaders Must Die, should be starting right about no-'.

Reagan was cut off by the deafening sound of the movie starting. She and Amy got comfortable under the separate blankets but definitely close together.

Early into the movie Reagan and Amy quickly established that Reagan was Leena and Amy was Maddy. They had agreed so quickly that Amy wondered if it was always going to be this easy and was more than happy for it to always be this way.

'What a DICK'. Amy yelled when Terry hit Tracy.

'True'. Reagan agreed while tossing pop corn into her mouth.

They established a good to and fro. Reagan would eat a few popcorns and then place a few into Amy's open mouth and then chase it with apple juice, because Amy was hungry but too engrossed in the film to feed herself. Reagan didn't mind though, she was just glad that this date was going well. Well enough that Amy gasped and leaned into her arms without thinking when Terry ran the girls car off the road.

'What a piece of shit'. Amy gasped. 'Seriously!'.

'Mmm'. Reagan replied distracted by Amy's head that was now on her chest. Reagan held her breath and with shaky fingers and hesitantly reached down to stroke Amy's hair. Amy didn't appear to react, too engrossed in the film from Reagan's point of view. Reagan continued to watch the film.

Reagan couldn't see her face but she was smiling ear to ear. They were _cuddling_ and Reagan was stroking her hair. This was absolute bliss for Amy. She snuggled deeper in Reagan's chest, testing the waters and was delighted when Reagan continued what she was doing. Although Amy was kind of annoyed at the blanket separating them. She shot straight up.

'What's wrong?' Reagan asked concern spreading over her face.

'I want to share your blanket'. Amy answered back confidently. Or at least she hoped that's what she was portraying.

Reagan gave a sigh of relief. 'I thought you were running out on me'. She breathed lifting the side of her blanket so that Amy could share it with her. Amy crawled slide under Reagan's blanket but this time she rested her head on Reagan's shoulder. She wanted to smell her again, wanted to inhale the scent that she had inhaled earlier in the day. Reagan didn't resist, too busy eating sour Haribo's to be nervous, Amy was grateful for that.

Their screen was blessed with Brooke Butler walking down the street in her matching white underwear. All the rights part firm and all the right parts bouncing.

Reagan let out a little whistle. Amy laughed and nudged her.

'Hey'. Amy teased.

'What?. Reagan grinned. 'She's hot!'.

'I bet you look better'. Amy blurted before she could realise what she was saying.

Reagan raised her eyebrows and smirked at Amy.

'Guess you will have to wait and see'. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and turned her attention back to the screen.

Amy could feel her skin getting hot and not because of the bundle of blankets they were under.

'So there will be a next time then?' Amy enquired tentatively.

'Duh. Or are you not having good time?' Reagan asked a hint of worry in her voice.

'No. No. I am having a great time'. Amy corrected. 'Don't worry, you're doing a good job, I'm having fun'. She reassured placing her hand on Reagan's.

It was so easy to do, like she had been doing it forever. Amy's noticed that her hands were sweaty, that _always_ happened when she was nervous but if Reagan noticed she didn't make a fuss. Reagan lifted her fingers, interlocking them with Amy's her eyes on the screen the entire time, eyes wide in anticipation, or realisation, Amy wasn't sure. She nuzzled further into Reagan and Reagan responded by running her thumb along the top of Amy's hand chomping happily on her sweets.

The rest of the film continued this way. Reagan and Amy holding hands happily. Reagan dropping food into Amy's mouth when she asked. Amy shouting insults at Terry 'the douche of the film'. Amy's body being shook by the roar of Reagan's laughs. The ending credits rolled and both of the girls didn't want this date to end, they just sat there for a while watching the cars disappear one by one until they were the only ones left. The projector screen was finally turned off and Reagan and Amy were practically left sitting in the dark, with tiny flickers of lights every now and then from the stars above them.

'Well….? I guess we shoul-?'. Reagan started.

'Just a few more minutes, please'. Amy whined.

'That's fine by me'. Reagan sighed her thumb still stroking Amy's hand.

The few minutes passed by too quickly but the girls dragged themselves up nonetheless. Amy shivered and cursed her choice of clothing, it was fine when she was sharing body heat but now she knew she had made a misstep. Reagan noticed, she adjusted her bed cover and walked over to Amy while peeling off her bomber jacket.

'Here, you should wear this'. She offered.

Amy shrugged. 'No, I'm fine'.

'Stop trying to play hero I can see the goosebumps on your skin Amy.' Reagan insisted.

By the time Amy had the chance to say anything else Reagan had whipped her jacket around her shoulders. Their eyes locked and time seemed to stand still. Reagan was pulling the jacket tight and Amy could feel Reagan's fist flexing against the material. She made the decision to pull her closer and Amy didn't resist, probably stepping closer than necessary. Reagan's eye dropped from Amy's eyes to her lips and then back to her eyes, she licked her lips absently never loosening the grip on the jacket. The air between them was thick and hot, due to their open mouthed breathing. Each breathe daring the other to make the first move. Amy's eyes dropped to Reagan's lips.

'You want to kiss me don't you'. Amy teased hoarsely. More hoarse, less tease.

Reagan nodded. 'Yeah, I really do'.

'You smell so good'. Amy breathed, eyes closed leaning forward a little.

Reagan licked her lips again, fists still pulling at her jacket and she made her decision.

She pressed her lips against Amy's, once, twice, three times. By the third time Amy had been swung around and pressed up against the back of Reagan's truck, lips never leaving each other. Amy had never been kissed like this. All of her kisses with Karma were always for show, never passionate nor all consuming. Not like this, she had never been kissed like she was wanted, needed even, and she was going to savour every second of it. Reagan's body was pressed tight against hers, there was no room to breathe, they were feeding each other the air that they needed. Reagan's hands were cupping Amy's face, her fingers stroking Amy's cheeks and lips, her touch felt electric on Amy's skin, sparks flying wherever Reagan's fingers trailed. Reagan pulled away from Amy's lips placing a few hot, wet open mouthed kisses along her jaw and then stopped abruptly, resting her forehead against Amy's, her hands loosening on the jacket.

Reagan opened her eyes to look at Amy. Her breathing was laboured, her eyes glazed. She blinked a few times to compose herself.

'Okay, we have to stop right now'. Reagan whispered.

'I know'. Amy breathed biting her bottom lip.

Reagan's hands reluctantly let go of the jacket completely and she motioned for Amy to get into the truck.

The ride home was a blur of intertwining fingers and recapping the film.

After what felt like too soon Reagan's truck had pulled up outside of Amy's house. Amy looked at Reagan and then at her house and back again, she pouted and slumped in her seat.

'I don't want to go.' Amy complained.

'I know'. Reagan sighed while opening her door and walking around to Amy's side. She opened the door and waited for Amy to drag herself from the truck.

Amy fluttered her eyes. 'Walk me to the door?'.

Reagan nodded. Amy grabbed the tips of her fingers and led her to her front door.

'So, this was better than those coffee dates right?'. Reagan asked hopefully while looking down and scuffing her shoes on the ground.

'So much better'. Amy smiled pulling Reagan closer to her. Her back was pressed against the front door, Reagan's hands either side of her head, her hips pressed against Amy's and soon her lips.

The heat was immense emphasising how good Reagan smelled. Amy felt like the door was going to break off it's hinges and send her crashing to the ground. Her legs felt like jelly, hell her entire body felt like jelly. She wrapped her arms around Reagan's neck to keep her upright, bought her leg up which Reagan grabbed eagerly. Her hand roamed from Amy's calf up to thigh and Amy was grateful that her porch light didn't work so that it wasn't illuminating the look of pure desire on her face. Reagan's hand squeezed her thigh, twice, and then let it fall to the ground.

Reagan looked up at Amy, Reagan's eyes were dreamy and unfocused, her face pink from all the rubbing her lips full of blood.

'Mmm, isn't this kind of stuff usually reserved for the fifth date?. Reagan joked, trying to clear the air of lust that was between them.

'So there will be a fifth date?' Amy whispered her eyes lighting up.

'What do you think?'. Reagan teased, she pushed herself off the door and took a step back from Amy creating space that was definitely needed right now. 'Alright so, I'm gonna get going'. Reagan pointed her thumb towards her truck and started stepping backwards.

'Wait'. Amy called. She needed one more kiss. She stepped towards Reagan, grabbed her by the the collar and yanked her towards her and placing one long, lingering kiss on her and then pushed her away. 'Okay, you gotta go _right now__'_. Amy breathed.

'I'm going'. Reagan said walking backwards eyes still on Amy then she spun on her heels and then got in her truck. With a small smile of regret Reagan started her ignition and pulled away.

Amy stepped in her house and was immediately confronted by her mother.

'Karma was here, said you were supposed to be here doing homework. Where were you? You said you would call her didn't you?' Amy's mother spoke while wiping the dining room table.

'Oh'. Amy replied not really paying attention, too busy enjoying the tingling on her lips.

'Who's jacket is that?. Amy's mother demanded.

Amy hadn't even realised that she still had it draped over her shoulders.

'I went on a date'. Amy smiled.

'Was he nice?'. Amy's mother asked sweetly.

'Yeah.' Amy sighed. 'He was'.

Amy drifted upstairs to her room and curled up on her bed. The bed that she wished Reagan was on right now. She placed Reagan's jacket on top of her, the smell enveloping her and flooding her with memories of their date. Soon she was drifting off to sleep.

Karma's calls went unanswered.


	2. The Library

Reagan was kind of hurt but mostly embarrassed. She tried to convince Amy that she wasn't but she was. When Reagan had reached for Amy's hand Amy had snatched it away like Reagan's touch was that of hot coals. They had been dating for four weeks now and Reagan had found out that Amy wasn't one for PDA, not even the smallest kind.

"Not right now." Amy apologised averting her eyes to the ground.

"Oh...sorry." Reagan replied with a frown while wiping her now sweaty hand on her jeans and wandered off into the crime/thriller section without a glance back. Amy looked through the shelves and watched Reagan disappear. She scolded herself, yet again. She could make out with Reagan in her truck like there was no tomorrow but she just couldn't bring herself to get affectionate with Reagan in public. Even something as small as hand holding.

"Ughhh." Amy groaned loudly in annoyance. A small grey haired man tutted in her direction and shook his head while placing a finger to his lips. "Be quiet old man." Amy muttered under her breath while grabbing a cookbook and heading in Reagan's direction.

Amy spotted Reagan thumbing through a Sue Grafton book, one from the Kinsey Millhone Mysteries Series and suddenly she felt a surge of regret rushing through her. This is the reason they were at the library in the first place. Reagan had been so excited to introduce Amy to her favourite book series and now she was left embarrassed and hurt while reading alone. Her brows were creased in frustration or maybe it was concentration...Amy couldn't tell. Her legs were crossed while she leaned back on the bookshelf, her leather jacket creaking a little with the speed she was thumbing through the book. Reagan's eyes scanned the pages with familiarity, she had seen these words so many times before, a small smile had formed on her lips while she did so, clearly enjoying her experience, an experience Amy was missing out on because she was being so silly about her girlfriend wanting to hold her hand in a library that had less than 10 people in it. Reagan sensed a presence and looked up at Amy. The smiled slipped from her lips and then quickly reformed, more for Amy's sake than her own and then she dropped her head again in concentration. Amy kept her distance, she didn't want to do anything else stupid so she watched Reagan's expression change from smiles to concern and back to smiles again. She was shifting on her feet a lot and eventually she walked over one of the few chairs and settees available. Amy followed.

Reagan dropped herself into a one seated red leather settee and crossed her legs. Amy cringed, there were plenty of two seater settees available but Reagan had chosen to sit alone, she was punishing her. She felt silly with her colourful cookbook but couldn't be bothered to find anything else so decided to at least crack it open. Amy flicked absently through the pages while eyeing Reagan and Reagan had definitely noticed. She licked her lips nervously and pushed a hand through her hair all in an attempt to avoid looking back at Amy. Finally she snapped.

"What do you want Amy?" Reagan sighed looking up from her book.

"I..I'm." Amy stuttered.

Reagan widened her eyes impatiently.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I'm just not comfortable with PDA right now" Amy muttered.

"Listen, it's fine I get it. You're a baby dyke." Reagan replied with a small smile.

"A what?." Amy laughed.

"A baby dyke. Fresh out of the closet. First girlfrie-"

'"First love." Amy faked swooned batting her eyelashes.

'Yeah.' Reagan laughed nervously and turned her attention back to her book.

Amy pouted, she thought she was getting somewhere.

"Please stop looking at me like that, I can't concentrate." Reagan whined. She was trying desperately not to crack under Amy's gaze but she was failing miserably and Amy knew it, but she didn't push it. She didn't have the right to do that, she had messed up and this was her punishment.

Reagan sighed uncrossed her legs and closed her book.

"Are you mad at me?." Amy asked coyly.

"No...no. I'm not mad. I just forget what it's like to be a baby dyke sometimes." Reagan smiled sadly and pushed her hair behind her ears. "I'm going to get another book."

Reagan walked on one side of the shelf and Amy walked on the other, catching glimpses of Reagan as she bounced swiftly over to the non fiction area.

"Hey." Amy smiled. Reagan had come to a stop and Amy could see her choosing between two books, her eyebrows knitted in concentration.

"Hm?" Reagan answered while biting her lip still deep in concentration.

"Give me your hand." Amy commanded.

"Huh?" Reagan answered while raising her eyebrows.

"Give it to me." Amy demanded.

"Okay..." Reagan snaked her hand through the space between the shelves and waited for what Amy was going to do. Amy turned Reagan's palm face up and placed her own onto it.

"Are we..?" Reagan asked nervously raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, we're holding hands." Amy sighed contently eyes never leaving Reagan's.

Nothing else needed to be said. They stood with their heads leaned against the shelves for a little while stroking each other's hand with their thumbs.

'"'m sorry." Amy spoke sadly, breaking the silence.

"It's okay. Really." Reagan reassured her breaking the physical contact to walk towards the cookbook Amy had left on her seat earlier. She picked it up, thumbed through the pages and nodded in appreciation.

"Why do you need a cookbook, you live on pizza." Amy ribbed.

"I want to try something different." Reagan answered :I mean, if you ever want to come over I want to be able to cook you at least one meal," she shrugged.

"Are you inviting me over?" Amy smiled a smile that reached from ear to ear.

"I mean...if you want t-"

"I want to," Amy answered abruptly. Amy faltered. "Please?"

Reagan nodded and waved the cookbook. "Well, did you see anything you like, or...were you too busy staring at me?" Reagan joked.

"I saw a few simple things, I'm not too fussy and I would love to help you...if that's okay?" Amy asked.

"I'm gonna need all the help I can get," Reagan hummed "well, I guess I better go and check this out" She added with a little smile, this time the smile reached her eyes. Her hair had been blown out from behind her ears by the gust of air from the books pages. Amy immediately rushed forward and tucked Reagan's hair back where it belonged. Reagan froze. This was Amy's first act of physical PDA and Reagan hadn't seen it coming. Amy's hand trailed down her ears, past her neck and down her side until their fingers were interlocking. Reagan glanced down and Amy gave her hand a small nervous squeeze.

"My hands are sweating." Amy whispered. "That's one thing you should know about me, my hands get extremely sweaty when I'm nervous."

"Oh I know." Reagan replied. "Your hands were really sweaty one our first date but haven't been sweaty much since then, which means you're getting less and less nervous right?"

"Yeah..." Amy replied slightly puzzled. She hadn't realised how much Reagan paid attention to the little things about her.

"Yeah." Amy replied more confidently this time, giving Reagan's hand a small squeeze. "I am definitely less nervous."


	3. Reagan's Place

"Well here it is." Reagan motioned towards the burgundy door while killing her engine. "My shitty home" she added turning to face Amy.

"Nice paint job." Amy mused while slipping out of the truck.

Reagan didn't think her home was shitty, she was just nervous. Hardly anyone had seen her little home although she was so, so proud of it. Proud of how she worked for this, proud of having some place to come back to, proud of having her own space. She caught up with Amy and pushed her key in the lock. Amy gave a small nod of encouragement when Reagan paused for a second and then she pushed the door open.

"Welcome." Reagan enthused mockingly while flicking on her lights.

Amy took off her jacket and got to work examining the place. The walls were painted white and everything else in the room were bright colours. No mistake Amy noted. Her settee was the same colour as her front door, and covered in upholstery buttons. Reagan's rucksack was slumped on the settee. It was black, covered in buttons and patches and showed signs of serious wear. It looked so out of place in the sterile looking room. There was a TV mounted above a fireplace and on top of the fireplace was a photo of Reagan and what appeared to be her family, two women who looked older than Reagan but almost identical to her and then a woman and man flanking the girls, Amy concluded those must be her parents. She made away from the front door towards the kitchen. It was pretty simple, a kettle, toaster and microwave. There was a coffee machine that clearly wasn't used, there were no cups, filters or coffee in sight. Amy made quick work of looking in Reagan's cupboards. Nothing noteworthy, a few mugs, plates and glasses, she clearly didn't have much company over. The fridge was huge but the contents small, a few fresh fruit and vegetables, strawberry milk and left over pizza. Amy smiled at that, she would expect nothing less from her girlfriend.

Amy stood back and scanned the room, she noticed Reagan was no where in sight and made her way up the ten stairs to the upper floor, the walls the same white as downstairs. She checked the bathroom, it was small and cosy, very clean and smelt like lemons. She checked the airing cupboard filed with towels and black jeans that all looked identical to Amy. There was one more room left and the one that Reagan had to be in, the bedroom. Amy made her way to the door and knocked twice.

"Reagan?"

She knocked again.

"Reagan?", this time she pushed the door.

Her room was dark purple, the light doing nothing to brighten the room. There were band posters on her walls, the 1975, The Grammars and Daughter. A Bjork debut poster took pride of place above Reagan's bed, the bed was a queen size Amy estimated it was all leather and covered in black satin sheets. Beside the bed was a little chest of drawers which had a turntable on top, above the turn table was a shelf packed with vinyls. There was a built in wardrobe opposite the end of the bed. The bed which Reagan sat cross legged on, laptop balancing on her lap, bottom lip bitten in intense concentration.

"It's dark in here." Amy said making her way to the bed.

Reagan jumped and placed a hand to her chest.

"You scared me Amy." Reagan huffed closing her eyes and shifting over to make space beside her.

"Your room is nothing like the rest of this place." Amy commented while settling beside Reagan.

"Yeah, I know. My friends parents got me a great deal on this place and it came fully furnished which is nice. I like it but I spent most of my time in my bedroom, so I needed it to be more….me, you know?" Reagan replied still typing away on her laptop.

"You're friend sounds nice. Are all your friends that nice?" Amy asked eyeing up Reagan.

"Yeah, maybe you can meet them soon?" Reagan asked tentatively. She didn't wait for an answer before asking "You hungry?"

Reagan glossed over her first question so quickly that Amy decided not to address it. Instead she decided to answer the second one. "Very. You have pizza in your fridge. Do you mind?"

"Oi, cheeky. Rooting through my things." Reagan teased.

"What can I say, I like to snoop" Amy shrugged.

"You're not having that pizza. It's two days old. We can go down the street and grab something" Reagan decided setting her laptop aside.

Amy waved Reagan away. "The pizza is fine Reagan, really."

Reagan insisted. "No it's not. Besides I fancy a slice of apple pie, so you can stay here and have that stale pizza if you want" she shrugged while walking towards her bedroom door, keys in hand.

* * *

><p>"Why call your diner PIE if they aren't going to have any PIE to feed me." Amy scoffed which watching Reagan cram a large piece of waffle into her mouth.<p>

"Shit happens, Amy." Reagan mumbled with her mouth full.

Amy pored over the menu trying to find a decent substitute for the pie sized hole in her stomach.

"What kind of person eats pie before ordering a starter?" Reagan continued.

"Me, that's who." Amy countered while continuing to peruse the menu.

"You should get this." Reagan gestured toward her food.

"It does look good." Amy agreed while motioning for the waitress to come over.

"Can we have another one of these?" Amy asked. The waitress nodded and shouted toward the kitchen. "Number 7 again Doug!", "Any thing else?" she enquired. Amy shook her head.

Reagan interrupted with a mouth full of food. "Mm, yeah. Strawberry milkshake please. Thank you." The waitress nodded and made her way to another table. Amy watched Reagan fondly. She wasn't usually a fan of messy eaters but she could make an exception. Before they had entered the cafe Reagan had put on a snapback 'to keep the hair out of her face while she ate' she said. Amy was instantly smitten. She must have been staring for a while because Reagan finally stopped eating and looked at Amy sheepishly.

"What….? Do I have something on my face?" Reagan asked dabbing at her face with her napkin.

"Mmm mmm." Amy shook her head, her eyes were glazed over watching Reagan enjoying herself, something that didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Why are your eyes glazed over?" Reagan asked waving her finger in the direction of Amy's eyes.

"What?, no they aren't."

"Yeah, they are"

"No, they are not." Amy blinked her eyes furiously trying to erase the look she knew she was giving.

"You dig this." Reagan whispered, she leaned in towards Amy. "You are into watching me eat, the only other time your eyes glaze like this is after an intense make out session." Reagan leaned back in her chair smugly watching while Amy's mouth gaped like a fish.

"Cat got your tongue?" Reagan teased.

"I-I errr." Amy said a silent prayer when the waitress presented her with a plate full of food, she quickly took a mouthful of a waffle to avoid having to speak to Reagan who watched her over the glass of her milkshake. Amy's eyes were still glazed but Reagan decided not to bring it up again.

* * *

><p>"Okay, we're done here." Reagan stretched out in her seat after Amy took her last bite of food. "Ready to hit the road?" Reagan smirked when she caught Amy looking at the exposed flesh on her stomach. "Eyes up Amy." Reagan snapped her fingers in front of Amy's eyes to emphasise her point.<p>

"Yep, let's go." Amy answered hurriedly.

The both shuffled out of the diner with full stomachs.

"Holy crap, I feel like like I am going to explode." Reagan groaned while clipping in her seatbelt. "Alright, your place or mine?" Reagan joked starting the engine.

Amy smiled, knowing that Reagan already knew the answer.

* * *

><p>Put a record on the player.' Amy instructed to Reagan.<p>

Reagan took a sleeve from her shelf and spun it in her hands. She placed the needle on the record while Amy swayed lazily to the slow song now playing.

"Now dance with me." Amy commanded more than asked.

"Yes ma'am." Reagan mock saluted and made her way over to Amy. She pulled Amy tight against her, one hand riding under her shirt while the other was on the back of Amy's neck. Amy rested her head on Reagan's shoulders and lazily draped them around Reagan's neck. Their body swayed in time to the song, their body heat comforting one another, Reagan's fingers trailing up and down Amy's back.

"You were right. Back in the diner. I do dig the way you eat your food, I mean it's kind of gross, but not. You know?" Amy rambled into Reagan's ear.

"I know." Reagan grinned pulling Amy closer to her, her fingers still stroking the skin under Amy's shirt.

Amy lazily kissed Reagan's neck, not to turn her on but just because it was there and she wanted to. She could feel Reagan responding, her fingers curling into her back, her hands growing tighter on the back of Reagan's neck and her legs faltering a little. Amy pulled back to look Reagan in her eyes.

"What?" Reagan smirked.

"Nothing." Amy responded shaking her head and placing her head back on Reagan's shoulders. But it wasn't nothing. Amy wanted Reagan, like really bad. So bad something as silly as watching Reagan eat was driving her insane. She had been wondering why Reagan hadn't made the move, it had been 6 weeks after all. But right now wasn't the time to bring it up, not today, she will have to take initiative today. She was happy with the position they where in right now.

When the record finished Reagan untangled herself from Amy and flopped down on her bed, arms above her head. Amy wasted no time flopping down next to her.

"Thank you for today." she whispered. "Sorry about the library incident." She added turning on her side to look at Reagan. She flopped her arm around Reagan's waist lazily and shuffled closer to her.

"Don't worry about it" Reagan mumbled, eyes fluttering closed.

Reagan's arms had caused her t-shirt to ride up again and revealed the same strip of flesh Amy had eyed in the diner. Amy slowly crept her hand up toward the exposed skin, she hesitated and then continued her journey. Reagan's skin was warm and bobbing steadily with each breath she took.

"That tickles." Reagan murmured eyes still closed.

"Sorry." Amy mumbled placing a lingering kiss on Reagan's cheek and then cautiously placing kisses down Reagan's jaw. Reagan responded by running her hand through Amy's hair trying to focus on keep her breathing steady, trying not to encourage or discourage Amy. She wanted this to be Amy's idea, she didn't want to lead her in anyway, she had to make 100% sure that this is what Amy wanted.

Amy continued her journey down Reagan's jaw, down to her neck and then rolled on top of her. Their bodies were pressed together and their breathing was erratic. Amy looked at Reagan and this time it was her eyes that were glazing.

"You dig this." Amy teased.

"Shut up." Reagan laughed and then bit her lip seriously. "Amy.."

"Shhh, no more talking." Amy commanded pushing harder into Reagan to emphasis her point.

"Okay" Reagan whispered not putting up much of a fight. "But I'm on top." She smirked while effortlessly flipping Amy over.

Reagan slammed Amy into the bed and watched as Amy's hair fanned out across her bed. The blonde hair surrounded her head like a halo, Amy's smile lighting up her entire face. Reagan eased down to kiss Amy. The kiss was soft and lingered even when Reagan pulled herself up to gauge Amy's reaction. Amy nodded slowly and then more enthusiastically confirming that this is what she wanted. Reagan pressed her body back onto Amy's and Amy's hands slip up under Reagan's shirt. Reagan's skin was hot to the touch and instantly warmed Amy's fingers. Reagan's kisses moved from Amy's mouth across to her jaw and down to her neck. Hot open mouthed kisses left Amy's mouth hanging open and her eyes squeezed shut as she revelled in Reagan's technique. Amy tugged the bottom of Reagan's shirt indicating that she wanted it off. Reagan sat up in Amy's lap and slowly removed her shirt while Amy propped herself up onto her elbows. Her eyes roamed over Reagan's torso, she was wearing a black bra with no padding, her breasts were more than a handful, her aroused state obvious. Amy continued drinking in the sight of Reagan's soft but toned stomach, broad shoulders and toned arms.

"I had _no_ idea you were hiding that under your clothes." Amy smirked.

"Weightlifting has been good to me." Reagan breathed dipping her head down to kiss Amy again.

"You weightlift?" Amy asked with raised eyebrows.

"Shh"

Amy's elbows gave out from under her. Her hands found their way into Reagan's hair, trying to drag her closer although there was no more space between them. Reagan's hands shot down to Amy's jeans, fumbling with her belt. She pulled off with a snap and tossed it to the ground. She made easy work of the button and then paused. Amy's face was completely flushed the redness creeping down to her neck, her was hair sexily tousled, her cheeks huffing with the effort it was taking her to breathe. Amy nodded slowly and Reagan started to pull Amy's jeans down, Reagan took the time to admire Amy's knickers. They were red satin and complimented her sheets nicely.

"You're matching." Reagan smiled gesturing to Amy's knickers and then her sheets.

"That's what you're thinking about right now?" Amy growled.

"I'm just admiring the view." Reagan pouted.

"You can enjoy the view between my legs." Amy growled again lifting her lower body off the bed clearly impatient.

"Holy shit." Reagan mumbled finally yanking the jeans off and tossing them aside with the belt.

Reagan hovered for a moment, unsure of whether she should continue.

"Amy are you sure?"

"Reagan, I want this."

"Do you because we don't ha-"

"Reagan?"

"Yeah?"

"_Shut up"_

Reagan's hand reached for Amy's knickers when a phone vibrated and the sound of her ringtone filled her room. Definitely Amy's.

"_Damn it." _Amy hissed while rolling off the bed to go and grab it. Reagan stood up and ran her fingers through her now messy hair. It was a funny sight, Amy bottomless and Reagan topless. Amy fumbled for her phone and took a steadying breath for answering. Her face was still flushed, her eyes dreamy and her skin covered in a slick layer of sweat.

"My _Mom."_ She mouthed.

Reagan nodded sprawling out on the bed while watching Amy roll her eyes and made silly faces inbetween speaking.

Amy hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed.

"My Mom and Bruce will be home in an hour." Amy sighed.

"So I have to drop you home now, right?" Reagan pouted.

"Yep." Amy said shortly snatching her jeans and pulling them on reluctantly, she was clearly annoyed.

"We can try again another time." Reagan reassured her.

'But we were seconds away." Amy whined making her way out of Reagan's bedroom.

"I feel you." Reagan said trying to catch up with Amy while pulling her t-shirt on and grabbing her keys.

* * *

><p>Reagan pulled up outside of Amy's house, who was now sleeping due to what Reagan can only assume was a food and lust coma.<p>

The house was in complete darkness, Farrah's car wasn't outside the front and neither was Bruce's, Amy had mentioned that Lauren was going out with Theo so they were all alone. No one to help her bring Amy inside.

Reagan reached across Amy into her jacket pocket and pulled out a keyring full of keys. First job, determine which key will get them inside. Reagan hopped out of her truck and separate the keys she thought may open the front door, then she glanced the key with a pink diamond patterned rubber that spelt out 'Home'.

"That was easy." Reagan mumbled to herself while unlocking the door, she pushed it open and flicked the light on. She hadn't seen the downstairs of Amy's house before, only Amy's room due to the window being her only point of entry.

"Nice place Amy." She mumbled doing a quick scan of the downstairs area and making her way back out to the truck.

Second job, carry Amy up to her room. It was going to be an easy task for Reagan, when she had the time she was a fan of going to the gym and powerlifting. She had lifted weights heavier than Amy, so this should be a piece of cake, she unclipped Amy's seatbelt and slide her arm under Amy's leg, then she draped Amy's other arm around her neck. Reagan braced herself and slide Amy out of the car hoisting her up a little. She was a bit heavier than expected due to the dead weight but Reagan could manage, she slowly made her way up the stairs and down to Amy's room. Reagan pushed open Amy's door with her foot and gently laid Amy on her bed. Amy's eyes fluttered open while Reagan was placing her on her pillow.

"My hero." She whispered pulling Reagan down to place a kiss on her lips then her arms fell abruptly by her side, she was out again.

"Night." Reagan whispered brushing Amy's hair out of her face and pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead.

Reagan eyed a notepad and pen on Amy's bedside table and decided it would be best to write Amy a note.

**'**You slipped into some sort of coma, so I carried you to your room. Don't worry. No one was home. R xXx'

With one last glance at Amy she closed the door softly and made her way downstairs. Although no one was home it felt right for Reagan to be walking out through the front door. She loved sneaking through Amy's window. It was really hot sometimes. But she occasionally she wished that she could also walk in through the front door and not have to hide from Amy's family.

"Maybe someday." Reagan mused while closing the door behind her.


	4. Bad Karma

Amy lazily spooned her greek yoghurt into her mouth while staring off into the distance.

"….so what do you think Amy?" Karma asked enthusiastically.

Amy startled a little. "Hm, yeah. I agree what a dick." she nodded pointing her spoon in Karma's direction.

"What are yo-? Were you even listening to me!?" Karma screeched.

"Sorry, no - not really." Amy admitted, still spooning the yoghurt into her mouth mindlessly. Amy wasn't enjoying the yoghurt, it was delicious but she couldn't taste it. It was a distraction. Just something to keep her hands busy. Because if Amy didn't force herself to eat then she would be tap tapping away on her phone like she had been doing _a lot _for the past 7 weeks.

"What the heck is into you Amy?" Karma questioned sitting up from her lying position, brushing some loose grass off her dress as she did so.

"Nothing." Amy sighed. She fixed Karma with a look that tried to convince her, but it definitely wasn't working.

"It's not _nothing _Amy. For weeks you have been _off. _Not listening to me….or anyone really. You are constantly on your phone. You have a faraway look in your eye. So don't tell me that it's _nothing_ Amy. I know when you are lying." Karma punctuated her rant with a deep steadying breath. She couldn't figure out if she was annoyed or scared of what was going on with her best friend but part of her didn't want to find out.

"Okay listen, I have bee-"

"KISS. KISS. KISS!"

Amy and Karma snapped out of their bubble and realised that the were surrounded. Unbeknownst to them scores of students had gathered on the grass around them - obviously invested in what it was they were arguing about.

"COME ON. BREAK UPS ARE ALL ABOUT MAKE UPS!" someone yelled from the back of the crowd.

The crowd cheered, wooped and hollered. They had some ill conceived notion that Karma and Amy were going to get back together although Amy had moved onto a new relationship (she hadn't told anyone but she thought it was pretty obvious) and Karma had already announced that she was straight and their relationship was phoney. But clearly some people didn't get the memo and secretly Karma wasn't upset about that.

"We should give the crowd what they want" Karma teased.

"What are you talk-." Amy was cut off by Karma's lips on hers.

The crowd was deafening now.

Once upon a time Amy would have wanted this. She would have killed for the opportunity to have Karma kiss her. But now? It felt fake. Forced. It didn't have the warmth that Reagan's kiss always filled her with. She only wanted to kiss _her._ She didn't want this.

Amy grabbed Karma's shoulders and pushed her away and just like that the crowd has dispersed - wandering like mindless sheep onto the next thing that would grab their attention.

Karma was smiling, wiggling her eyebrows at Amy.

"They bought it!" she clapped gleefully.

"Bought what? What the fuck are you doing Karma!?" Amy hissed getting to her feet and approaching her.

"Calm down Amy. Is this about Liam? Don't worry he won't mind. He is into it, he told me." Karma smirked.

Amy could feel her blood pumping, she gripped the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "This is _not _about Liam, Karma. I don't give two craps about that boy and his pathetic sexualisation of lesbians" she spat. "Why would you even tell me that? The Karma I knew would never be so pathetic. I don't know what you think you are doing but this is _NOT _cool and I want no part of it."

"When did you get all feminist?" Karma mocked with crossed arms trying to hurt Amy the way Amy had just hurt her.

"If feminist means having a little dignity then yeah, I _am_ a feminist." Amy snapped. She grabbed her rucksack and stormed off.

Karma looked on helplessly.

* * *

><p>Second period had passed and Amy had seethed through the entire lesson. The bell rang and she stomped to her locker knowing that it contained the only thing that would calm her down. She didn't see Karma on the walk to her locker and she didn't care. Hurriedly she entered her combination and snatched the item that would relieve her. Amy would rather have heard Reagan's voice, but she knew she was busy at work. She was so proud of her.<p>

A Photo Booth strip of her and Reagan. It was taken at the end of their second date, they were leaving the fair and Amy had dragged Reagan over to the booth for a token of their time together. Reagan was hesitant but Amy had convinced her that it was a good idea. Amy thumbed the photographs smiling fondly. The first picture was of Reagan jokingly pouting and Amy playfully shoving her. The second picture was of Reagan smiling a huge smile that reached her eyes, Amy was doing the same. In the final picture Reagan had unexpectedly grabbed Amy's face and kissed her cheek tenderly, Amy had her eyes closed and a blissful smile played on her lips. This photo was Amy's favourite. She leaned against her locker, she could feel her anger floating away being replaced with an emotion Amy knew well, but this time it was different…it felt mutual (she hoped) and she didn't feel bad for feeling the way she did.

"Amy…?"

A hesitant Karma approached Amy. Amy quickly put her hand containing the photo behind her back. Then mentally face palmed herself. She could have just put it back in her locker and closed it without suspicion, but now it would seem to shifty.

"Amy, I'm sorry. About calling you a feminist." Karma muttered.

Amy gasped. "You are unbelievable, do you know that?"

Amy could see tears pooling in Karma's eyes but she continued.

"You think this was about you calling me a feminist? How clueless are you Karma? I don't want to do this dumb faking it thing with you anymore. I don't want to kiss you anymore. I'm done with all of this crap!" Amy was fuming but she kept her voice down, making sure no one had singled them out again. She definitely didn't want another audience, or maybe she did. Just so Karma could get the point.

"I wasn't thinking. I thought that maybe…"

"That maybe what Karma? That I would pick up where we left off? That I would parade around with you in public while you sneak off with Liam and leave me high and dry? That I want to go through all of that _again!?_ No. No thank you." At some point in her spiel, she wasn't sure when, Amy had unconsciously started gesturing to Karma with the hand that contained the photo strip.

"What is that? Who is that?" Karma asked quietly scanning the photograph gripped in Amy's hand.

"What are yo-?" Amy looked at the photo strip crumpling in her hand. Secret was out now. The _one_ thing that she wanted for herself. The _one_ thing she had locked in a secret bubble. It was over.

"This is Reagan." Amy's stated matter-of-factly.

Karma gave a blank look in return. The tears that had threatened to fall earlier now falling freely.

"My girlfriend." Amy added with a shrug as if Karma was supposed to know what she was talking about.

"Girl….friend." Karma swilled the word around in her mouth. "So you have a new best friend?" Karma sniffed.

Amy had no time for Karma's cluelessness right now.

"How naive are you!?" Amy hissed. "Karma, honestly?" Amy rubbed at her eyes angrily. "Reagan is my girlfriend, girl-friend, _girlllll-friend.__'"_Amy felt a little bad for treating Karma like a small child but it needed to be done. "You know, the same thing you and I pretended to be. But this time I'm actually with someone who wants to be with me." Amy let out a small laugh while rolling her eyes to the ceiling, she was so grateful for Reagan. She continued. "She wants to be with me and I want to be with her. Do you know how great it is to be with someone who wants to be with you? Of course you do. You have Liam and I have _her._ So, sorry if I don't want to play fake lesbian with you Karma. Actually no I'm not sorry. I'm sick of being sorry. I have no more time to be sorry because I'm too busy in a relationship with someone I _love.__'"_

Amy flared her nostrils and clenched her jaw. She said it. The feeling she gets when she is around Reagan, the complete bliss. Love. This was _not _how she wanted to admit it - via a bitter rant towards Karma. But she was relieved that she could finally put a finger on the emotion she was feeling. She should have recognised it sooner, maybe she would have if it had felt the same as when she was in love with Karma. But it didn't. It felt….better? More rewarding. More _real._ The anger slipped from Amy's face and was replaced with a blissful smile, the same one as in the Photo Booth picture.

Karma eyed Amy suspiciously.

"Anything else?" Amy asked raising her eyebrows at Karma. "Good." Amy cut her off before she even got a chance to speak. She turned on her heels and strode away.

Every step she took away from Karma felt lighter, she was free. Free from the chains that bound her to Karma. Free from feeling guilty. Free to love. She stroked her thumb along the photo strip. Free to be loved, hopefully, if she was lucky enough.


	5. The Necklace

"So who does the other half of that necklace belong to?" Reagan questioned while gesturing her pen towards Amy, the lid of said pen clenched between her teeth.

"What did you say? Couldn't understand you with that thing in your mouth." Amy smiled. She was stalling, she had heard exactly what Reagan had asked her. How could she be so stupid? Reagan wasn't blind, of course she would notice the _one _piece of jewellery she wore around her neck.

Reagan removed the lid from her mouth and also dislodged a lot of drool from under her tongue. She let it drop to floor while handing Amy the register, then handed Amy her pen - _sans_ lid.

"Ew." Amy cringed while scribbling her name onto the register.

"You don't say that when my spit is in your mouth though….so?" Reagan shrugged at and gave her a cheeky smirk.

"Okay, so now everyones name is on the register we are going to go to the equipment area!" A lanky white guy with orange bandanas tied around his wrists yelled way too loudly into the too small room.

The room followed him guy into the room holding the equipment.

"Amy, you can't be on the same team as me." Reagan responded when Amy tried to walk over to Reagan. "How am I supposed to kick your ass if I'm not allowed to shoot you?"

Amy huffed and walked over to the side opposite of Reagan. She took one look at the equipment hanging above her and threw her hands up in the air. A tap on her shoulder startled her, she spun around to see Reagan equipped in her gear, helmet dangling from her hand.

"Need a hand?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Please" Amy nodded.

Reagan pulled the equipment from the hooks and laid it out on the bench.

She tossed the camo jumpsuit and gloves to Amy "Put these on, then lift your arms up"

Amy did as she was told, enjoying this new side she was seeing of Reagan. She liked it.

Reagan yanked the vest over Amy's head and then reached around the back of her to bring the adjustable straps to her front. When Reagan yanked the straps it pulled Amy against her, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Amy.

Amy smirked while looking down at Reagan. Reagan peered up at Amy for a brief second and then continued her task.

"I know what you're doing. You're trying to throw me off my game, but it's not gonna happen." Reagan rambled putting the finishing touches to her work. She reached around Amy and grabbed her gun, placing it in Amy's hands. "Trigger, scope." Reagan pointed at the corresponding pieces while she spoke. She grabbed Amy's yellow ribbon and tied it into a pretty bow on Amy's hand grip "The helmets don't steam up so there is absolutely no need to remove it while we are on the field, okay?" Reagan pulled her helmet on and motioned for Amy to do the same.

"Okay, follow me!" the lanky white dude was back and this time he was equipped as well. The room followed him toward a door that led to the battlefield.

"See you on the flip side Amy" Reagan yelled while bombing it out onto the course.

* * *

><p>Amy had taken shelter inside a make shift cabin, under the table. She had been shot 8 times (none of them by Reagan) and she needed a break. She knew she shouldn't but it was so hot inside of there she just needed a breather, so she took of her helmet. Amy sighed at the relief the breeze was bringing to her sweaty face and decided staying a little while longer wouldn't hurt. And then she heard footsteps. Loud and marching at first and then more tentative once the intruder had sensed someone was inside. Amy heard the boots circle her table and then silence. Now was as good a time as any to make a fun for it right? She dragged herself from under the table and was confronted with a gun pressed to her head for her trouble.<p>

"Didn't I say to keep your helmet on!?" Reagan spoke loudly to Amy. "What if I had shot you in your head Amy?"

"But you didn't….?" Amy tried weakly.

Reagan pushed the gun into Amy's forehead. "Hel", poke. "Met", poke, "Now", poke, "Please" poke.

"Jheeze. Okay." Amy rubbed at her forehead and then slammed her helmet on. "Better mother?" Amy asked in a mocking tone.

Reagan walked towards the exit of the makeshift cabin. "Yes." She punctuated her response by shooting Amy in the thigh with a bright pink paintball. "That's for making me worry about you while I'm trying to destroy your team" Reagan explained while leaping out the door.

Amy walked out of the cabin door grinning with her arm held high. "HIT" she yelled as she watched Reagan take out another one of her teammates.

* * *

><p>"Okay, but seriously. Your necklace?" Reagan gestured at Amy with a fork this time. "No stalling this time." Reagan added dipping her fries into ketchup.<p>

Amy thumbed her necklace then began spinning it between her fingers.

"Does it belong to the red head, the one in the picture on your bedside table?" Reagan prodded.

Amy's eyes widened and she couldn't seem to be able to close her mouth.

"I'm not blind Amy. You have been wearing that necklace since I met you and it isn't hard to spot a framed picture that has pride of place in your bedroom…I mean." Reagan gave an apologetic smile and shrug.

Amy continued to say nothing.

Reagan tried again. "Things must be rough between you guys to not want to talk about the necklace you wear every single day…"

Still nothing, except Amy's eyes starting to water.

Reagan stretched across the table and grabbed Amy's hands in her own.

"Amy?"

Amy's tears were freely falling now.

"Woah, I'm sorry. I won't ask again. I'm sorry, okay?" Reagan pleaded.

Amy nodded then let her head hang. She wanted to tell Reagan about Karma, really she did. But the longer she was with her the more hard it became. How could she tell this girl she had fallen in love with about being a _fake_ lesbian with her best friend, falling in love with her and then _sleeping_ with her boyfriend? What if Reagan thought she was tainted? Amy knew that Reagan would never think something like that, but still the slim chance that she might? It killed Amy. Not to mention the fact she _faked_ being a lesbian, which would be all fine and dandy if she hadn't fallen in love with her straight best friend and totally gone on a rampage after her feelings weren't returned. Now she had this wonderful girl who liked (maybe, hopefully one day loved) her back and she didn't want to ruin it. Didn't want her to think she was just a rebound, which maybe she was at first. But now? See, this is why Amy had held off for so long. But Reagan is a smart girl, she had been putting the pieces together since the beginning and now it had become inevitable.

"I want to tell you about her, but another day okay?" Amy whispered tearfully.

Reagan felt like crap, she hadn't meant to make Amy cry. "Okay. I'm sorry I didn't meant to mak-"

"It's not you, it's just. Things. You know?"

Amy bought her head back up and looked at Reagan. The bottom of her hair was covered in orange paint, her arms peppered with bruises from paintballs. Her eyes shining with concern for Amy. Her hands anchoring Amy to the present and stopping her from floating back towards her past. She was so grateful for this girl.

"We look like crap." Amy smiled.

Reagan laughed a little. Relieved that she hadn't completely ruined things.

"I may look like crap, but I came away victorious." Reagan bragged, she let go of Amy's hands and grabbed her milkshake, leaning back in her seat and slurping while giving Amy the once over.

"So do you wanna do something next week?" Amy asked timidly. Next week was their 2 month anniversary and Reagan hadn't seemed to realise. Amy knew it was silly. Reagan worked two jobs and paid her own bills. Of course she wouldn't care about something so trivial as a 2 month anniversary? Hardly an eternity was it? But it felt like to Amy. She felt like she had known Reagan for 2 years.

"Sure, I can do something. I think? May need to check my work schedule" Reagan responded biting at her straw.

Amy was visibly disheartened. "Oh, okay. Let me know."

Reagan noticed the change in Amy's mood but didn't let her cool demeanour slip. She knew what Amy was fishing for and Reagan wanted so badly to mention it, but she wanted to plan something for them. Her idea of special wasn't grand but she was hoping by throwing Amy off her scent it would help make the day even better. Hopefully. Reagan checked her watch.

"Okay, we gotta get moving I have a shift in 2 hours." This time Reagan wasn't lying.

* * *

><p>Amy unclipped her seat belt and made began to make her way out of Reagan's truck.<p>

"Amy…shut the door for a second, please?"

Amy did as she was asked and turned to face Reagan.

"Look. About back then, I didn't mean to make you cry"

"Rea-"

"Just let me say this, then you can talk okay? I just need to. To say something." Reagan unclipped her seatbelt and turned toward Amy, bringing her foot up onto her seat, resting her chin on her knee and fiddled with her boot buckle. "I didn't mean to make you cry back there and I shouldn't have pried. It just seemed so…obvious you know? And it wasn't as if you were hiding it from me, so I assumed it was fair game for me to ask you about. But I shouldn't have. If you wanted to tell me you would have and it was really shitty of me to spring it on you like that." Reagan had done and undone her buckle 3 times in the time it took her to say what she wanted to say and now as she waited for Amy's response she couldn't seem to redo the buckle.

Amy reached over and stilled Reagan's hands. Then began the tedious work of buckling Reagan's boot. They were both grateful for the distraction.

"It's not your fault. If I didn't want to be asked about it then I wouldn't war the necklace around you and I would have hidden the picture in my room. But I think I have been doing it unconsciously, you know? It's like I want you to ask. I want to tell you everything and this _had_ to be my brains way of letting you know somehow, right? They say the brain is an ever expanding network or whatever." Amy finished the buckling and pulled it tight. "So don't feel shitty okay." Amy smiled running her hand through Reagan's hair.

Reagan's head was still on her knee and her mouth had this adorable pout on it. "Okay, I just fe-.'

Reagan was cut off by Amy's lips on her own. Amy pushed until Reagan's back was against her truck window and her hands were at either side of her head, Reagan's eyes still open.

'Just…shut up. Okay.' Amy whispered into Reagan's mouth.

Reagan didn't respond, she feel her eyes swimming with questions so she closed them. She tilted her head upwards and closed her eyes trying to stop the many questions from spilling out of her mouth. Reagan knew the position she was in but knew Amy wouldn't act because they were in her drive way so she was safe - Suddenly Reagan felt Amy's breath on her neck, Amy's eyelashes tickling her jaw line as she hovered - Or not. Reagan didn't move as Amy's nose travelled down her neck, Reagan needed to cross her legs which was proving quite difficult with Amy between them.

"Hey, Amy. You do know we are right outside your house right?" Reagan murmured.

"Yeah. That's why I'm so turned on right now." Amy answered breathing deliberately onto Reagan's neck.

Reagan's eyes shot open. Amy wasn't usually this forward. Reagan pushed Amy back a little and looked at her. Amy's eyes were still on Reagan's neck and her pupils were fully dilated, there was a thin slither of green where Amy's iris should but besides that her eyes were pretty much black.

"Oh, you weren't lying" Reagan muttered.

"Nope" Amy whispered hoarsely. "It's just that you look so cute when you pout and you look like you just kicked someone's ass, which you did. And I just love when your hair is in a pony tail and you're wearing a crisp white tee and you looked so hot in that paintball uniform and…". With every word that Amy took she was getting dangerously closer to Reagan's neck, but Reagan was strong.

Not as strong as she thought, or maybe she was.

"Amy" Reagan warned. Nope she wasn't.

Amy immediately placed her lips on Reagan's neck. She knew that Reagan couldn't talk while getting her neck kissed and Amy used that to her advantage. She placed kisses on the base of Reagan's neck and slowly worked her way up the skin trying to find the perfect spot. A few more kisses later and she had found it. Amy opened her mouth and clamped down, sucking, hard. Reagan suddenly found her voice.

"Wait what are you…are you giving me a hickey right now?" she gasped.

Amy sucked harder in response.

"Ouch, that really hurts, in a sort of good way." Reagan realised, making no effort to remove Amy from her position. "You realise I have to go to work right?" Reagan felt a slight brush against her cheek which she could only assume to be a nod. "Wow okay, that really hurts Amy." Reagan whimpered pulling at Amy's shirt but not really wanting her to stop just yet. "Jesus christ" she winced placing her hands either side of Amy's face ready to pry her off. But there was no need because seconds later Amy removed the suction from Reagan's neck with a satisfying popping noise. Amy leaned back on her knees, wiping at her mouth, satisfied with herself. Reagan pulled down the visor of in her car and assessed the damaged.

"Amy what the hell. This thing is _huge! _I didn't realise you had such big mouth" Reagan frantically swiped at her neck. "This was hot in the moment but the aftermath is going to be a pain in my ass." Reagan groaned falling back into her seat. "Hope you're proud of yourself" she said rolling her head to look at Amy with that pout she couldn't get enough of.

Amy had a coy smile on her face as she looked at Reagan and she had that dreamy gaze she often had on when she was satisfied.

"This is why I love you" she sighed.

Reagan immediately stopped swiping at her neck and slowly faced Amy. She still had that look on her face and Reagan was sure she hadn't heard her correctly. So she tried to play it cool.

"What did you say? Didn't catch that too busy trying to remove this thing." Reagan pointed at the hickey that was quick turning a deep shade of red.

"I said this is why I _like you__" _Amy emphasised. The truth was she had slipped up. She had accidentally said exactly what was on her mind and now she had to backtrack.

"Oh." Reagan scrunched her eyebrows "Okay, I like you too, obviously." She said shooting a small smile in Amy's direction. "Okay, get out my truck now or I'm going to be late." Reagan playfully pushed at Amy and Amy took the hint. She placed a lingering kiss on Reagan's lips before slipping out of the truck and up to her front door.

Reagan started her engine and stared longingly at Amy's back, "I love you too" she whispered and then she pulled away.


	6. Jack

The bass shaking the club was drowning Amy out.

"I can't hear you Amy, text me okay?" Reagan spoke loudly.

"OKAY" Amy shouted, making sure that Reagan could hear her.

Reagan hung up her phone, adjusted her headphones and took a swig of from her bottle of beer. She had to bail on Amy today, an emergency job that she wasn't in the position to turn down. Who turns down easy money? Plus she needed to make some cash for her and Amy's two month anniversary. She checked her phone one last time before replacing a vinyl on her turn table.

* * *

><p>Amy sighed and rubbed her face. Was she upset that Reagan had to bail? No, of course not. Well maybe a little. Karma had been profusely apologising and following her around like a lost dog and she didn't have anyone else but her girlfriend to speak to. Well, there was Lauren, obviously. But Lauren couldn't scratch the itch that Reagan could in just a few words. Amy considered ringing Reagan again when her Mom knocked on her door.<p>

"Amy? Karma is here"

"What? Why" Amy shot up from her position on her stomach.

Amy's door opened and Karma was standing in her doorway.

"Because I want to apologise…again" Karma added rolling her eyes at herself.

"You did and I accepted your apology did I not?" Amy shrugged.

"Your mouth said that you accepted my apology but I _know _you Amy, you haven't forgiven me."

"Do you know me?" Amy muttered while flipping her phone between her fingers.

Karma shifted awkwardly. "So..?"

Amy waved her hand toward her bed, indicating that she would like Karma to sit down. Karma obliged, watching Amy spun her phone with gritted teeth. Karma decided she should be the one to break the silence.

"So..you have a girlfriend?" She rolled her eyes at what she realised was a lame conversation started.

"Yep" Amy answered shortly, her phone making a soothing repetitive _click_ against her rings.

* * *

><p>Reagan checked her phone. Still no text. Was Amy pissed at her because she had to bail? Her hand unconsciously shot to the hickey on her neck and she stroked it fondly. It had been a few days since Amy had marked her and it was still as red and angry as the day it was given, with no sign of fading. Reagan had decided ages ago to stop hiding it and let it disappear in it's own time. With no sign of a message from Amy she turned her attention to the crowd. Everyone was sweating, their hair plastered to their head, their clothing wet and hanging from their frames. Reagan wanted in. It looked kind of fun, she hadn't been in the crowd for a while and it would be nice to be on the other side of the decks for once. Reagan flicked a few knobs, pulled a few dials and grabbed her beer as she made her way down to the dance floor.<p>

* * *

><p>Karma had been counting the clicks of Amy's ring against her phone, it had to be at least two hundred by now. She couldn't take it any more.<p>

"Amy. Are you going to talk or what?" Karma sighed.

Amy let out a annoyed sigh. "Well you came to my house, to my bedroom, why don't you start talking?"

"Okay, so you have a girlfriend?" Karma started.

"Didn't you just ask me that?" Amy sighed again. "Are you here to grovel or to pry into my personal life?"

"I'm not prying! Best friends share things Amy. Or have you forgotten!?" Karma was getting loud and quite frankly annoying. Amy rolled her eyes.

"I'm not interested in hearing your best friend manifesto Karma, move it along"

"Okay well I thou-. Are you KIDDING me Amy!?" Karma snatched Amy's phone from her hand. The same phone Amy had unlocked and starting composing a message on just as Karma was about to speak.

"Give me my phone Karma." Amy said with a somewhat threatening tone.

"No, you're not even bothering to listen to me" Karma spoke defiantly.

"I can do two things at once you know Karma and if you think this will make me want to listen to you, you are sorely mistaken." Amy laid out her palm expectantly and was relieved to feel the weight of it in her hand again. "So what was you saying?" Amy asked, continuing her message on her phone.

* * *

><p>Reagan was being knocked back and forth and sliding between sweaty bodies on the dance floor. Not what she wanted or expected really. She thought she was going to burn a little energy and kill some time but now she was regretting her choices, so instead of continuing with her useless mission she decided to head for the exit. She could do with some air anyway. Her phone vibrated but she couldn't feel it. Being outside was a relief, the air was crisp and she didn't have sweaty people brushing up against her.<p>

"You okay?"

Reagan spun around twice before she saw a woman leaning against a wall, the woman let out a throaty laugh. The mystery woman was towering over Reagan even though she was wearing flats, she was wearing a leather mini skirt that made it seem like her legs went on forever. She topped off her outfit with a red off the shoulder ribbed jumper. Her skin was dark and rich with melanin, her smile was wide revealing a set dimples and a set of perfect teeth, even though she had a tongue piercing. She wore thick rimmed round black glasses that made her look like a professor.

"Yeah, just, you know…life." Reagan smiled sadly.

"I hear you," the woman nodded sucking on her cigarette, her voice was raspy. Probably from an almost life time of cigarettes.

"Can I bum one of those?" Reagan asked nodding towards the cigarette in the woman's mouth.

"Sure, be my guest." She flicked open her cigarette carton and handed Reagan a couple.

Reagan placed one behind her ear and balanced the other between her lips leaning towards the open flame the kind stranger had now offered. Reagan sucked in the smoke and felt the familiar burn in her throat, she didn't smoke often just whenever she could bum one. It was safer that way.

"So what's your damage? My names Jack by the way."

"Reagan," Reagan pointed two thumbs at herself to indicate she was talking about herself. "And my damage? I was supposed to see my girlfriend to day, but I had to work instead"

"If you miss your girlfriend why are you at the club?" Jack cocked her head and smiled clearly amused.

"I'm working. I'm a DJ." Reagan nodded toward the poster to the left of Jack.

Jack pulled the poster from the wall. "DJ ROSA" she read aloud.

"My last name" Reagan clarified.

"Creative" Jack joked eyeing the poster. "You should get out of here, go see your girl."

"I can't leave" Reagan sighed.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Can't you?"

"All my equipment is here and I don't want the club owner on my ass." Reagan decided.

"I'll deal with it. As long as you buy me a coffee sometime. I have literally zero friends. I'm here on my own. It's pretty pathetic…I just" Jack trailed turning her attention to the ground beneath her.

"Hey. It's not pathetic, maybe a little sad. But aren't we all?" Reagan smiled at Jack. "Were you being serious about helping me out becaus-."

"Yes, go." Jack waved Reagan away. "I'll deal with it, don't worry."

"Wait, don't you need my number?" Reagan pushing herself off the wall towards Jack.

"Oh yeah, here." Jack handed Reagan her phone and Reagan added her contact details in under the name 'DJ Rosa'.

Reagan threw her butt on the ground and crushed it with her heel. She knew she must be out of her mind to leave all of her expensive equipment with a complete stranger, but she had a good feeling about her and she wouldn't mind making a new friend.

"Okay, thank you. I owe you. Coffee. I owe you coffee!" Reagan shouted while jogging toward her truck.

Jack shook her head and smiled as she watched Reagan retreat.

* * *

><p>"….so long story short I'm sorry." Karma finished.<p>

"It's fine Karma, really I'm over it. I just wanted you to grovel" Amy glanced down at her phone, she had fired off a message to Reagan a while ago and had heard nothing back from her. She considered sending another but decided against it.

"Tell me about her," Karma smiled. "about Reagan."

Amy paused and smiled a little, running through all the amazing things that Reagan is and does.

"Words don't do her justice. She's 19, she's a DJ, waiter, she lifts weights. The complete opposite to me, darker hair, eyes and skin. Her mouth forms a natural pout at all times, I love the way her eyes light up when she speaks about something she is passionate about, I love the way she speaks with her hands, it's just…." Amy sighed. Those hands, so soft and gentle although Amy has daydreamed more than once about those hands being rough and then soothing. Amy's eyes were faraway and a smile played on her lips.

"Hello?" Karma waved her hand in front of Amy's face.

Amy blinked and turned her head toward Karma. "Hmmm?"

"She's nineteen?, isn't that a bit? You know" Karma grimaced.

"A bit what Karma?" Amy snapped, she was paying full attention now.

"I don't know, you're 16. What does a 19 year old want with a 16 year old?" Karma mused.

"She just turned 19 and she doesn't _want _anything. She isn't a predator" Amy gritted. There was only so much more she could take.

"I'm just say-"

"How about this? How about you don't say _anything._ You don't know her, you don't know us. So just shut your mouth or leave my room. Do you know the law in Texas? Wait, don't answer that. I don't care if you do. You are supposed to be smoothing things over with me, but instead you are suggesting my girlfriend is a predator!?" Amy's face was red now, a steadily throbbing vein in the centre of her forehead. Karma knew better than to push it any further, she knew when she was beat. Karma made her choice and raised her hands in mock surrender.

Karma glanced the clock on Amy's wall.

"I gotta go anyway Li-"

"Yes Liam, something or other. Go. Bye" Amy interrupted. She was sick of hearing about the guy.

"We will continue this later," Karma assured Amy.

"Not likely" Amy muttered under her breath while practically pushing Karma out of the door.


	7. Second Base

Reagan had promised to try and squeeze in some time to see Amy. She was working but she wasn't sure if she could make it. Or at least that's what she told Amy.

Reagan pulled up outside of Amy's house. Looked like no one was home. She checked her phone and was surprised to see an unread message from Amy:

'Hey, I just want you to know that I'm okay. I was a little disappointed that we couldn't spend time together but I'm proud so of you for being so dedicated to your work. Xx'

Amy's leapt on her phone, it had finally buzzed. She opened the message: 'Come outside'.

Amy jumped from her bed and peered out the window, her favourite car was outside and she squealed in delight. Karma watched in disbelief as Amy dashed out of her room and down the stairs.

Amy slowed down before she got to the front door. She didn't want to appear too eager, she opened the door trying to portray someone cool and relaxed. But that didn't last long. As soon as she saw Reagan standing there she leapt into her arms, legs immediately finding her waist. Amy wrapped her arms tight around Reagan and couldn't stop smelling her hair. It smelt like booze and sweat and cigs but right now it was Amy's favourite scent.

"Hey." Reagan smiled.

"Hey." Amy whispered back.

Reagan took a step toward Amy's door and then hesitated.

"You can come in through the front door, there isn't a forcefield keeping you out you know" Amy laughed.

"I know, it's just.."

"I know, it's okay." Amy soothed her.

Reagan stepped in, Amy still clung to her like a baby monkey. She just stood there swaying gently with Amy in her arms, Amy snuggled closer to Reagan and hummed in contentment.

Amy's head was buried in her girlfriends shoulders, her arms wrapped tightly around her neck. Reagan had her hands gripping Amy's ass to keep her up and every now and then her fingers would squeeze - just for her own benefit. They were murmuring inaudible words to each other and they seemed completely at peace.

"Don't you have work?" Amy mumbled into Reagan's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I have it figured out" Reagan mumbled back.

Reagan sat down on the settee so Amy was now sitting in her lap. Her hands settled on Amy's hips as Amy eyed Reagan like she hadn't seen her for months. She took in everything, those dark swirling eyes, her purple fishtail plait, her chubby cheeks, the cigarette behind her ear - Wait.

"Is that a cigarette?" Amy asked reaching around for it.

"Well done, Sherlock" Reagan laughed.

"I didn't know you smoked?" Amy said hesitantly.

"I don't. Not really. Only when I've had a beer" Reagan shrugged.

"You drink beer?" Amy mock gasped.

Reagan grinned poking Amy in her side until she was stretched on the settee in surrender. This was a good look for her, arms stretched above her head, her jumper hiked up due to the struggle, her jeans were sitting low on her hips. Reagan stared a few seconds too long and then looked away, giving attention to the extensive DVD collection stacked next to the TV.

"So…you have a shit ton of films over there" Reagan said cocking her head to the side to try and read some of the titles on the spines of the DVD's. She eased out from under Amy and made her way over the the TV and Amy didn't mind the view. She gave a low whistle in appreciation. Reagan slapped her own ass and then squatted on the ground and got to work on browsing the DVD's.

"What tickles your fancy?" Amy called from the settee.

"I dunno, I'm feeling a bit action, but then I'm feeling a bit romantic as well. What about TV show's? But there is something I want to watch right….," Reagan checked her watch. "Now actually. Is that okay?"

Amy nodded as she watched Reagan turn on the TV and grab the remote. She walked back over to Amy and indicated for her to lift her legs back up so she that could sit back down.

"Thank you" Reagan acknowledged when Amy complied with her request. Reagan flopped down on the settee and made quick work finding the correct channel just in time for the program before hers to finish.

"So what is this we are about to watch?" Amy asked flexing her legs to get more comfortable.

"Person Of Interest" Reagan replied eyes glued to the screen.

"Quick summary?" Amy asked.

Reagan nodded, her attention still on the TV. "Sure. Long story short. All seeing, all knowing computer. A team that works for said computer. There is also another all seeing computer that is named Samaritan. That computer and the team working for it are bad guys. The people we need to focus on are Amy Acker who plays Root and Sarah Shahi who plays Shaw. Root and Shaw have had the hots for each other for a while, but Shaw is a repressed, unemotional human being and Root is a giant flirt, who takes every opportunity to let it be known that she is into Shaw. Recently Shaw sacrificed herself to save the team, but not before planting a huge kiss on Root. Now Root is going to tear the world apart looking for Shaw." Reagan turned to Amy. "Did you get all that?"

Amy nodded determinately, "I got it, and just in time for the start too…It's starting right? This is in the intro?"

Reagan rubbed Amy's thigh absent mindlessly in an attempt to shut her up. Which it did.

Pretty soon Amy had established that she was Root, tall…taller than Reagan anyway, constant mischievous smirk and a love of leather jackets.

"The way Root is torturing that woman is doing something weird to me." Amy whispered.

"I know, right? Isn't she cute" Reagan sighed looking at the screen adoringly.

* * *

><p>"Where is Shaw?" Amy asked wondering if she had missed her at some point.<p>

"We don't know. She took a break from the show to have kids, so no one knows if she is coming back" Reagan answered hand still resting on Amy's thigh. "Holy shit, wait!"

Shaw was now on screen. Her usual snarky self, propped up in a hospital bed while Greer, the mastermind of the enemy machine was saying something neither Amy or Reagan gave a crap about.

Reagan squealed and jumped up from the settee, making her way over to the TV.

"Holy crap, Sarah must have filmed this before she left." Reagan spoke to herself while tapping her lip.

"That is you all over" Amy remarked, suddenly behind Reagan now. "Short, dark, permanently pouty lips." Amy reached around Reagan and flicked her protruding bottom lip to prove her point.

Reagan swatted her hand away continuing to speak to herself. "Root's abandoned the team because The Machine won't help her find Shaw. But she doesn't know she is _alive_. Root come back!" Reagan pleaded as the credits rolled.

Amy wrapped her arms around Reagan's waist and plopped her head on her shoulder. "She'll be back, don't worry. I really enjoyed this show. Wanna marathon the previous seasons with me sometime? And then once we catch up you I can come round yours every time a new episode is released?"

Reagan spun in Amy's arms. "Hell yeah." She gave Amy a quick peck on her lips, then nose. She checked her watch. "Oh shoot. I should go, it's getting kinda late and your parents -"

Amy pressed her lips to Reagan's. "Not yet" she whispered. "Just stay? A little longer? Please."

Reagan nodded slowly. Amy's face still dangerously close hers.

"Good." Amy hummed against Reagan's lips.

They both knew where this was going, or where they hoped it was going. Amy jumped on Reagan, just like she had when she had greeted her at the door. Reagan flicked her head upwards to indicate she wanted Amy to kiss her and their lips stayed glued as Reagan made her way upstairs to Amy's room.

* * *

><p>Reagan dropped Amy on the bed and made easy work of taking off her rucksack and jacket.<p>

"Yeah. Let's not waste anytime, you know, like last time." Amy said watching Reagan remove her shirt, the cigarette stayed stubbornly behind her ear. "That cigarette makes you look so badass." Amy smiled motioning for Reagan to come closer. Reagan walked on her hands and knees on the bed towards Amy. Their lips immediately found each others and Amy undid her belt and yanked her jeans off. She wasn't messing around this time. Next was her jumper. Reagan cocked her head smiling fondly at Amy's hastiness.

"What?" Amy asked laughing a little.

"Nothing. You're just a little eager. That's all." Reagan teased.

"I have been waiting for this" Amy breathed pulling Reagan on top of her.

"Really?" Reagan asked against Amy's lips. She pulled back a little. "For how long?"

"A while." Amy replied hurriedly, wanting Reagan's lips back on hers immediately.

Reagan could take a hint. She lifted herself on her arms to get a view of the girl below her. Amy's skin was milky and seemed to blend into her white sheets. Her pink underwear the only thing breaking up the pale skin on her torso. Amy shifted a little below Reagan, clearly impatient. Reagan got up from Amy and Amy's eyebrows immediately formed into a frown.

"Where are you going?"

Reagan said nothing and silently unbuckled her belt and sat on the edge of Amy's bed to remove her jeans and t-shirt. She debated removing her socks, but decided against it. She turned her head and ran her eyes over Amy's body.

"Hi" Amy said coyly suddenly self conscience.

"Hi" Reagan smiled, sliding between Amy's legs. Reagan was kneeling, her legs outside of Amy's body. She ran her hands down Amy, from her chest down to the inside of her thighs. Amy's eyes fluttered closed as she lost herself in Reagan's touch. Reagan leaned forward to kiss Amy which caused Amy's knees to be pulled to her chest and a moan to escape her lips. Reagan pulled her head back a little and hovered until Amy opened her eyes impatiently.

"You do kinda remind me of Amy you know. You have the same….essence and the same nose" Reagan mused.

"What's wrong with my nose!?" Amy squeaked her fingers rushing to cover it.

Reagan prised Amy's fingers away from her face. "Nothing. It's long and cute. It always bumps against mine when we make out, I like it."

"It _is_ kind of long actually" Amy pondered while stroking her nose.

Reagan bumped her nose against Amy's affectionately and Amy returned the gesture. Then Reagan laughed to herself, Amy's legs were over her shoulders and all she could think about how she reminded her of Amy Acker. She went right back to where she left off, but this time she kissed Amy harder, bringing her full weight down on her and worked her hips. Amy responded enthusiastically grabbing handfuls of Reagan's ass, letting her know that she hitting the right spot. Amy's breathing began stuttering, her grabbing was turning to clawing. A promising sign. Reagan continued at a steady pace, making sure to apply the same pressure, and keep a steady rhythm. Her mouth found the top of Amy's breast. Now was a good a time as any to get her pay back for the hickey Amy had given her. It wasn't just just for revenge of course, Reagan liked the thought of Amy walking around with a mark no one else would know about. That Amy was going to be reminded of her every time she got changed, or showered. She clamped down and sucked. Amy's legs locked around Reagan's hips and Reagan responded by sucking harder.

Reagan was soon being rewarded by a stinging pain across her back. Amy's nails.

"I think I'm gonna cum." Amy whispered her back arching, her head pushing hard into her pillow.

"You think?" Reagan laughed, not stopping her movement.

"I don't know," Amy huffed. "I've never felt like this before, but I think I am"

"I wasn't asking you, I was telling you." Reagan responded. "Trust me, you're gonna cum." The look Reagan was giving to Amy was penetrating, her pupils were blown, her eyes a black hole that Amy was being sucked into.

One, two, three more thrusts and Amy had tumbled over the edge. Her arms falling limp at her side as her body turned to complete mush.

Reagan untangled herself from Amy and leaned back to admire her handiwork. Amy's body was glistening with sweat, her cheeks bright red, the same colour crawled down her neck and collar bones. Her thighs visibly shaking and her stomach was heaving and shuddering with each breath that she took.

"Woah. You were right" Amy huffed licking her lips, anything to try and slow her breathing. "I did cum" Amy sighed her body still convulsing, "Lesbian sex is great"

Reagan laughed. She had been doing a lot of that lately, Amy bought that out in her. "That was just dry humping Amy. Second base." Reagan threw up the peace sign to emphasise her point.

Amy frowned for a few seconds. "Oh yeah. That wasn't even the real deal. Holy crap" she gasped in amazement. Then she suddenly noticed Reagan was staring between her legs, a look of intense satisfaction on her face. Amy looked down at her soaked knickers and quickly slammed her legs shut in embarrassment. Reagan looked away, not wanting to embarrass Amy any further. She walked over to the mirror and beckoned Amy over. "Come here."

Amy pushed herself off her bed with unsteady legs, slowly making their way over to Reagan.

"We're matching." Reagan smiled pointing out the hickey she had given to Amy and then pointed to her own. It was fading but it was still _very_ noticeable. The angry red was now more of a mild pink and the hickey was starting to break up, looking like a cluster of small bruises instead of the giant mark Amy had left previously.

Amy eyed her mark and sighed in contentment, her's wasn't huge, easily coverable, which was no mistake. Reagan knew what she was doing.

"Round two?" Amy asked Reagan. "Or round one a half? Seeing as that was just dry humping" Amy corrected herself.

Reagan grinned and pulled Amy by the wrist. Slamming her into the wall and trapping her hands above her head, brushing her wet lips across Amy's. "I'm always ready." Reagan replied hoarsely, eyes drifting down Amy's body and back up again.

"Since when?" Amy asked with a smirk.

"Since the first day I met you" Reagan replied licking her lips.

"You held off long" Amy teased.

"What can I say? I can exercise fantastic self control," Reagan yanked Amy's bra down to her stomach. "When I want to anyway" Reagan murmured, her hand palming Amy's breast. Amy reached for the cigarette that was sliding to the front of Reagan's ear and placed it between her lips, looking at Reagan with defiant eyes.

"How do I look?" Amy asked, cigarette hanging expertly from her lips.

"It suits you," Reagan plucked the cigarette from Amy's lips and placed it between her own. "But don't take it up, it's a bad habit. Got a match?" Reagan flicked her finger across her palm to emphasise her point.

Amy pushed off the wall and made her way to her bathroom and fumbled around in her medicine cabinet. A matchbox came flying at Reagan's head and she caught it expertly with one hand. She created the flame and lit her cigarette.

"These are cancer sticks." Reagan said pointing her cigarette toward Amy while whipping the smoke cloud from in front of her face.

"Then why are you smoking it?" Amy asked,

"I only wanted one but the girl gave me two, might as well use it" Reagan shrugged flopping back onto Amy's bed.

"The girl?" Amy asked suddenly _very _interested.

"This girl called Jack. I met her outside the club, she is the one who convinced be to come see you. Well, not really convinced. I just needed someone to deal with my equipment and she said she would handle it" Reagan shrugged again, tapping excess ash into her hand and crushing it.

"Jack huh?" Amy asked in a not so subtle way.

"Cool name for a girl right?" Reagan asked raising her eyebrows as the ash stung her for a second.

"Do you trust her?" Amy prodded.

Reagan nodded slightly. "I think so. I mean, she seemed nice enough. Plus I promised her a coffee, she has no friends"

"A coffee? As in a coffee _date?_" Amy asked in disbelief.

"I didn't say date did I?" Reagan didn't wait for Amy to respond. "Did you miss the part where I said she has no friends? I knew what that was like when I first moved here. Anyway, who is the person I am dry humping?"

"Me." Amy whispered feeling like an idiot.

"Exactly" Reagan said smirking suggestively. "You think you're ready for round two? Sorry, round 'One and a half'" She propped herself up onto her elbows and smirked at Amy.

"Err yes. Obviously" Amy smiled eyes twinkling. "Don't burn a hole in my sheets" Amy pointed at Reagan watching the ash inch it's way down onto her sheets.

"Hang on" Reagan said making her way to the window to finish her cigarette. Amy's eyes were glued to Reagan as she walked to the window. She was wearing lemon coloured lingerie, both of her garments lacy. This time Amy could see her entire body. Her thighs and calves and ass were strong, her abs were cut, her arm holding her cigarette was muscular without even tensing, her entire figure highlighted by the light sheen of sweat Reagan had produced. Amy looked down at her own body, long, pale, without much tone.

"I can hear you thinking." Reagan spoke without looking at Amy.

"I'm not." Amy lied.

"You're staring at me and then staring at yourself, I can feel it."

Amy could hear Reagan smiling while she spoke. Reagan turned to look at Amy.

"You're hot the way you are okay? Your skin is milky _not_ pale, you are soft _not_ fat, your long legs are gorgeous _not _stilts okay?" Reagan said, her eyes soft with concern.

Amy nodded. "Okay." How the hell did she get this lucky?

"Okay, good" Reagan smiled and turned her attention back to the window.

She took a few drags before her eyes narrowed onto something below her.

"What is it?" Amy asked watching lazily from her bed.

"Tallish woman, blonde curls, huge smile plastered to her face. That's your mom right? Looks like she went food shopping" Reagan said squinted leaning forward to get a better look.

Amy's eyes went wide as she crept toward her window trying to catch a look at what Reagan was seeing. She yanked Reagan back by her bra strap. Yep. Definitely her mom.

"Shit" Amy hissed violently.

"That bad huh?" Reagan asked seemingly unfazed.

"Yes. That. bad. and now my room smells like cigarettes." She glared at Reagan accusingly.

Reagan shrugged apologetically.

"I'm going to stall her. I'll think of a cover for you" Amy explained.

"Am I going to be your tutor? How about we pretend we are organising a bible study?" Reagan said playfully.

Amy ignored Reagan and adjusted her bra, dragged on her clothes and dashed downstairs, Reagan saw her stalling her mom down by carrying the shopping bags very slowly. She looked up at Reagan and made a face that Reagan could only assume meant 'move from the window and get some clothes before my mom skins the two of us alive.'

Reagan dragged on her cigarette and deliberately blew the smoke at Amy while raising her middle finger mockingly. When Amy was out of view Reagan reluctantly dragged her clothes on and tossed her cigarette butt out the window.

Amy tried to hold her mom off with useless conversation but it wasn't really working. They made quick work of the bags and Amy prayed that her mom didn't want to come into her room for a spontaneous chat. It wasn't often she did it, but she often did it when Amy wanted to chat the least. Today was one of those days, obviously. Amy steered her mom toward the settee that she had been straddling Reagan on not long ago and made her some tea. Anything to keep her occupied and away from the upstairs area.

Amy's phone buzzed:

'I'm coming down now, I have the perfect cover. I'm your Spanish tutor. Whatever I say to you just nod and agree. When I speak to you in Spanish nod and say 'Si'. Okay?'

Farrah heard plodding down the stairs and called out without looking back.

"Lauren?"

No answer.

Farrah smelt Reagan before she saw her. Reagan had emptied her travel sized perfume to get rid of the smoke smell that was clinging to her. Farrah spun her head around to see a shortish girl, with dark hair and equally dark eyes coming down her stairs. She had a rucksack on her back and a smile on her face.

Amy cleared her throat "Mom this is Reagan…my Spanish tutor"

"Ma'am" Reagan nodded.

"Oh no. Just call me Farrah." She smiled wide and stood up off her settee to extend her hand to Reagan. Farrah caught sight of the hickey that was stamped on Reagan's neck and stared a few seconds too long. Reagan followed Farrah's eyes to her neck and immediately widened her eyes in realisation.

Reagan shook Farrah's hand politely while adding "Hi, Farrah. Nice to meet you." She glanced at Amy who was standing awkwardly to the side of them. Amy adjusted her top to make sure that her mark was hidden.

"So….Amy. Today was good, we made _a lot_ of progress." Reagan smiled.

"Yeah. I learnt a lot today. You're a really good teacher." Amy spoke softly.

"¿Tercera base la próxima vez?" Reagan asked with a knowing smirk, looking at Farrah to make sure she was buying it. She was. She thinks.

"Si" Amy nodded.

"Okay well. I better get going. Bye Miss Farrah, Amy." Reagan nodded politely and made her way to the door, Amy walked her out.

Amy glanced behind her and watched as she made her way upstairs with a basket of clean washing. When she was sure she was gone she dragged Reagan toward her using her rucksack straps.

"That was a good cover. Thank you" she whispered.

"No problem. I hope she bought it, I don't want you to get into trouble" Reagan responded nervously.

"She bought it. Don't worry." Amy reassured her. "So…what is it you asked me?" Amy smirked. "I know it was something only for my ears."

"Oh. That. I asked if you want to touch third base next time" Reagan smiled her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Amy readjusted her hands on Reagan's straps and leaned in. "I want to touch all the bases with you," she spoke into Reagan's mouth before replacing her words with her tongue.

"I didn't mean right now Amy." Reagan laughed throwing a glance over Amy's shoulder and pulling back a little.

"Okay. Go. Get out of here." Amy said wiping her mouth and shoving Reagan toward her truck.

They exchanged longing glances at each other before Reagan started her truck and pulled away.

When Amy turned back around she was face to face with her mother. She swallowed. Hard.

"Well, your girlfriend seems nice." Farrah cooed giving Amy's shoulder a quick squeeze.

Amy froze, mouth agape.

"You mean my _Spanish tutor?_" She emphasised that title way more than she should have. And she knew it. Now it sounded like she had something to hide. Which she did.

Farrah laughed a little and rolled her eyes. "I think she is teaching you a little more than Spanish don't you?

Amy's mouth went dry, her feet felt heavy. She couldn't move.

"So. Do you give all your Spanish tutors hickeys?" Farrah asked raising her eyebrows.

Amy still said nothing.

Farrah gave Amy a reassuring smile. "Amy I'm your mom. I'm not silly. The way she looked at you, back in the house. That's the face of someone in love."

Amy's eyes widened, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Farrah.

"Oh. You didn't know." She asked softly.

Amy shook her head slowly. Farrah nodded apologetically and turned to head back inside.

"Mom?"

Farrah turned back around to look at Amy.

"Thank you." Amy whispered. Farrah nodded and continued her walk back into the house.

Amy really did mean that. Firstly because her mom didn't freak but more importantly because she thought she was the only one in love, she felt silly and juvenile. She didn't want a repeat of the Karma episode even though she knew deep down that Reagan felt _something_ more for her. She doesn't know if it is love, but her mom noticed _something_ in the way Reagan looked at her and that had to mean something.


	8. Two Months

**A/N: SMUTVILLE**

* * *

><p>Reagan fiddled with the lock on her front door while Amy bounced impatiently.<p>

"Come on, come on." Amy gritted.

"Your hovering is making me nervo- got it!"

Amy shoved Reagan through the door almost pushing her to the ground in the process, if she didn't have a firm grip on the hem of Reagan's dress she certainly would have toppled over. Amy tore off Reagan's jacket and captured Reagan's lips in a bruising kiss, walking until Reagan's head hit a wall. They didn't know which wall. It didn't matter which wall, just as long as they had a stable surface to lean against. Amy's hand slowly rode the hem of Reagan's dress up while Reagan watched her through heavy lidded eyes, Amy could only see a fraction of Reagan's eyes but she knew she was doing something right when she felt Reagan suddenly go stiff against her. Her hand was still riding up the edge of Reagan's dress and Reagan's eyes had closed completely by now, she was focusing on her breaths, because she kept forgetting to breath damn it!. Amy pressed a kiss to Reagan's jaw and Reagan could feel her smiling.

"We should finish this night the right way, don't you think. My gift to you?"

* * *

><p>Amy paced back and forth along her bedroom floor. She wasn't going to lie, the thought of this date was stressing her out. She had been awaiting this day for a while, Reagan didn't even see it as a day worth celebrating but Amy had being planting the seed about what a mile stone it was and Reagan had relented, now Amy felt silly. It <em>was<em> only two months. Nothing to phone home about. But Amy felt like it had been so much longer, that's how into this she was. Amy tugged at her skirt in irritation. Reagan had said to 'wear something fancy but casual' and so she was but she felt like she had over did it, her grey pencil skirt was paired with a white silk blouse and red suede t-bar heels, her hair tousled and cascading down her shoulders. Amy heard someone approach her bedroom door and flopped on her bed trying to play it casual.

"Hey, Amy. Are you okay?" Lauren peeked around her door.

"Yeah…no. I'm so nervous. Is this how you felt on your date with Theo?" Amy whined.

"No. I was scared. Way more scared. Because….you know." Lauren gestured downward.

"Yeah. When you put it that way, I feel so silly" Amy muttered.

Lauren gave Amy a small smile. "You'll be fine. Don't worry. I've been watching you over these past few months, you are like one hundred times happier than I've ever seen you. I figured it out a while ago. There is only so many times you can make her park outside without arousing suspicion you know Amy."

Amy laughed a little at that. "You didn't say anything?"

Lauren shrugged. "Not my business, you would let me know when you were ready. Although I heard it from Farrah first," she rolled her eyes at that.

"Children are always so transparent when their parents realise something is up." Amy spoke to herself.

Lauren interrupted Amy's thoughts. "Okay well. Cya." Amy watched her turn on her heel and headed to her room, a short while later Amy heard Lauren gabbing on the phone to with Theo.

* * *

><p>Amy decided it would be better to pace downstairs due the larger area of space and then she decided it would be better to sit down and drum her fingers incessantly and <em>then<em> she decided it would be bed to check the fridge ten times as if something she was looking for was going to magically appear. It wasn't going to appear because that wasn't where it was stored, she was looking for courage, liquid courage would have to do. Amy pulled a bottle of wine from the cupboard and took five _large_ gulps, replaced the cork and placed the bottle back from where she had taken it. Just in time apparently because someone was now knocking the door. Amy rearranged her clothing for what seemed like the thousandth time and made her way to the door.

Reagan's face was blocked by a large bouquet of red and white roses, when she lowered it she had a nervous look set into her face.

"Too much?" she asked kind of embarrassed at her grand gesture.

"No. They are perfect Reagan. Thank you." Amy gently took the roses from Reagan and sniffed them gratefully before carefully laying them on the kitchen table. When Amy turned around Reagan was right behind her, almost pinning her to the table. Realising her mistake Reagan stepped back and cleared her throat, she removed a black velvet box from her clutch purse and handed it to Amy tentatively.

* * *

><p>Reagan had walked past this particular shop three times now, hovering and then leaving and the coming back. She checked out the clientele inside and felt out of place with her scruffy All Stars, coloured hair and punk rucksack. Reagan wanted to check out their jewellery selection but didn't know if she would be welcomed, or even if she could afford to get Amy something from here, but she had to try. She glanced into the store again and caught the shop assistants eye, the assistant beckoned for her to come in and Reagan made her way tentatively inside the store.<p>

"I've seen you hovering for a while now," the assistant chirped to Reagan. She was tall, like at least 6 feet tall, she was tan and had an accent that didn't place her in Texas. Must be a Cali girl Reagan mused to herself. Her hair was bleached and cut into a pixie. The pixie was extremely layered and was shaved in the sides. This girl wasn't much different from Reagan after all, no wonder she had noticed her, the assistant stood out from the sleek professionals she was working with, the only one to dare do something different.

"Yes, I couldn't decide if whether to come in or not." Reagan spoke softly.

"I can see that." The assistant smiled. Reagan glanced her name tag which had 'Dana' written in fancy font. "So what can I do for you today?" she continued.

"I'm looking for something for my girlfriend and I's anniversary." Reagan said while glancing the selection in the glass below her palms. "Something, I don't know. Nothing too fancy and overboard, you know?" Everything in the glass below her was fancy and had a fancy price to.

"How long have you guys been together?" Dana asked curiously while watching Reagan peruse the stores selection.

"A couple of months" Reagan mumbled looking at Dana, embarrassed.

Dana didn't even blink an eye. "Well, these here," Dana pointed towards the case in front of her "are not for these kind of anniversaries, you can tell by the price tag." she scoffed. Reagan furrowed her brow and looked at Dana. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that," she spoke quickly, then she leaned into Reagan, "the prices in this store are absurd, beautiful jewellery but steep prices." Dana straightened and tried to look busy as her manager walked past them. Dana continued when she was sure her manager was out of shot. "Most of the things in this store are for rich white men and their arm candy, you know."

Reagan nodded disappointed, realising that she was right to not have come here.

Dana thought for a second. "We do have…..something. I think. Let me check for you." She disappeared into the back and Reagan waited for her to return. Dan returned with a black velvet box and Reagan had a good feeling about what was inside. Carefully Dana placed the box on the glass and gently removed it's contents. Straight away Reagan knew it was perfect.

"We haven't had much luck shifting it because the people that come in want big and extravagant. Someone needs to let them know that understated is in." Dana smiled at Reagan. "It's lovely isn't it." Dana asked in awe. "I would get it myself if my rent would allow for it. Even with the sale price it is too much for me."Dana sighed placing her chin in her hands.

Reagan's eyes shot up. "It's on sale?"

"It's being marked down because the store wants to get rid of it." Dana shrugged.

"Perfect" Reagan said. "So how much does this go for?"

Dana quoted a price for Reagan, Reagan grimaced, but then Dana added on what it would cost with the markdown and Reagan perked up again. It was _just_ in here price range. Dana bagged the gift for Reagan and Reagan shoved in into her rucksack.

"I like your bag." Dana remarked.

"I like your hair." Reagan grinned.

* * *

><p>Amy looked at the box and then back at Reagan who gave her an encouraging nod. Amy opened the box and fingered the delicate chain sitting inside. It was a gold double layer chain, the top layer had a small dainty hollow triangle hanging from it and the other layer had the same design but this time the triangle was filed with an onyx stone.<p>

"I know it's not much but…" Reagan said hopefully.

Amy's voice broke as she spoke. "Are you kidding!? I love it, I love y-." It was time for Amy to clear her throat this time. "Could you?"

Reagan gave Amy her hand for her to drop the necklace into, she noticed that Amy's eyes were shiny with a layer of water. Tears. Reagan tilted her head affectionately. "Are you crying Amy?" Reagan teased.

"What. No!?" Amy answered defensively swatting at her eyes and turning around, she tried to make it seem as if it was for Reagan to put on her new necklace when really it was more about not crying in front of her.

"I feel so bad I couldn't get you anything" Amy told Reagan sadly, her voice still breaking, her tears threatening to overflow.

Reagan moved the hair from the back of Amy's neck. "That's okay, don't worry. You don't work, I do. It wouldn't be fair for me to expect you to get anything." Reagan reassured Amy while fiddling with the clasp of the necklace. "Besides, you being with me is more than enough for me." Reagan added finishing her task. Amy turned back around to face Reagan, the tears had broken their barrier. "Amy come on, don't cry." Reagan sighed wiping at Amy's tears with her thumbs. "Too much?" she teased. Amy gave a teary laugh, pulled Reagan into a hug and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Turn around, let me see you." Amy smiled wiping her eyes some more.

Reagan did a quick spin and Amy nodded in appreciation. She was wearing a grey dress which had a sharp white collar, the dress ended just before her knee, she had teamed the dress with black knee high socks and plum suede laced ankle boots.

Amy let out a mock wolf howl and pulled Reagan toward her by her waist. Amy held Reagan tight against her and Reagan smiled. Hard. Her eyes were twinkling and the corner of her eyes had laughter lines. She must have laughed a lot in her life to have them at such a young age. Amy liked that. Amy pulled Reagan in again, but sharp enough that it caused Reagan to fall off balance and brace herself on the the table behind them. Reagan and Amy's face were inches apart and Amy wet her lips in anticipation, her hands riding Reagan's dress up to get a firm grip on her ass.

"You know we aren't going to get any thing done if you keep doing that." Reagan whispered at Amy.

Amy gripped harder and pulled Reagan up a little so she was on her tip toes. "Doing what?" Amy asked innocently. One of her hands slipped between Reagan's legs and wow that wine she had chugged earlier was really helping right now. Reagan took a deep breath and pushed herself off the table reluctantly. "You know what," she panted before pulling car keys from her clutch. "Come on," she said shaking the keys at Amy, "The car isn't going to drive itself is it? Actually I think it has an automatic option so it might."

"Your truck isn't automatic. It still has a cassette player." Amy frowned.

"Who said I was driving my truck?" Reagan smirked before making her way to the front door, she opened it and stepped aside to let Amy out first.

"You are truly a gent" Amy curtsied playfully as Reagan bowed.

* * *

><p>"Wow. Where did you get <em>this!?<em>' Amy gasped running her hand over the car. It was a white BMW 1 series, it had recently been cleaned and every single part of the car was glistening in the evening light.

"My brother's" Reagan replied walking over to Amy's side of the door and opening for her before seating herself behind the wheel.

"So glad this car has a gear stick," Reagan talked to herself before pressing the start button. The car pulled out from the kerb with a satisfying rev.

"You look so hot right now." Amy said lolling her head toward Reagan. "Your dress is pushing up every time you push the pedal." Her eyes dropped to look at Reagan's legs pumping the pedals. Her arms were draped lazily across the steering wheel, she looked over at Amy.

"You like that?"

"Damn right I do," Amy replied biting her lip and then slowly, slowly she started tip toeing her fingers toward Reagan. She trailed them across her seat, over the arm rest and then toward Reagan's thighs. Reagan didn't flinch, just swallowed and tried her best to focus on the road. Amy kept walking her fingers towards their end goal, the edge of Reagan's dress. She looked lazily at Reagan who was trying to keep a straight face and failing miserably. Amy grabbed the edge of Reagan's dress and slowly started pulling it up, excruciatingly slowly, she could feel the heat coming off Reagan. Reagan squeezed her legs to relieve herself of some of the uncomfortable arousal she was feeling, it helped, but now Amy's hand was trapped between her legs.

"It's warm in here." Amy husked glancing down at her hand which she wasn't rushing to free anytime soon. So Reagan made the decision for her, removing her hand and then placing her two hands firmly on the wheel. Amy laughed and rolled her head towards her window. Reagan glanced at Amy and saw that her cheeks were unusually pink for someone who hadn't been doing any physical activity.

"Have you been pre gaming?" Reagan asked.

"I may have had a few gulps before you came over, yeah." Amy replied breathing condensation onto the window. She doodled a heart in the steam before it faded away.

"Are you okay? We can celebrate another time you know." Reagan responded, concern tingeing her voice.

"I'm fine," Amy reassured her. "Hornier than usual, I'm sure you've noticed, but I don't feel sick or anything."

"Okay, just let me know if it becomes too much okay?"

"Mmm"

Reagan reached out and squeezed Amy's knee before turning her attention back to the road.

* * *

><p>Reagan pulled up outside the restaurant and went around to open Amy's door. Amy slide out of the car and adjusted her skirt before grabbing Reagan's hand. Reagan frowned.<p>

"Are you okay Amy?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're not a huge fan of PDA usually. That's all." Reagan looked down at their intertwined fingers and smiled.

"It's the liquid courage. It makes me do things that I am usually to scared to do." Amy shrugged.

Reagan beckoned the valet guy over and handed him the keys. "Do not let this car get damaged, I beg of you." The valet nodded and very cautiously edged the BMW out of view.

"Reservation for Miss Rosa" Reagan spoke when it was her turn to speak.

"Rosa? That's a pretty name. Amy Rosa." Amy smiled to herself.

Reagan tried stop the grin that was threatening to break through, and she succeeded. Barely.

The server dragged the pen down her list and paused. "Yes, right this way Miss Rosa," she motioned for Reagan and Amy to follow.

"This is such a gorgeous view." Amy breathed when they finally sat in their seats.

"Isn't it." Reagan agreed "My dad suggested it," she continued looking out into the night. "It's not too much is it?" Reagan suddenly worried.

"No. It's perfect, Reagan"

Reagan handed Amy a menu.

"Which foods on here are peanut free?" Amy asked a passing server.

"All of it miss"

"Thank you" Amy said turning her attention back to Reagan. "You remembered?"

"Of course. It's very important to remember information about what can kill your girlfriend, don't you think?" Reagan laughed.

"I suppose so" Amy cooed while eyeing the menu. "So many choices," she muttered to herself.

Reagan closed her menu. "I already know what I'm having: Burger and fries. I'm a simple gal."

"I think I'll have the tomato soup with crusty bread rolls." Amy decided.

"Sounds good" Reagan said beckoning a waiter over and repeating their menu selections.

"Would you like any drinks?"

"Ruby red cola for me and…."

"A glass of water for me please" Amy interrupted. "Thank you" she added. Amy leaned across the table to Reagan "So what are your dreams and aspirations?" she asked faking seriousness. "That's what people who dine at fancy restaurants talk about right?"

"I guess so? Or they talk about how great the expensive wine is or something. I don't know. I don't usually do places like these." Reagan said thoughtfully before turning her full attention to Amy. "Seriously though, what are your dreams and aspirations? You know mine after all."

"I'm not too sure. I always assumed I would be scouted by a modelling agency by now," she laughed. "But my back up plan is a vet, an animal vet." Amy clarified.

Reagan nodded, appreciating Amy sharing her dreams with her. "All animals or just domestic?"

"I think I would be mostly in it for the dogs."

"I was thinking about adopting a dog." Reagan shrugged. "My house is too big and empty for just one person, so I thought a dog would be perfect."

"Can I help you choose?" Amy asked her eyes shining with excitement.

"Sure. I'd love that" Reagan smiled before turning her attention to the food the server had just placed in front of her.

* * *

><p>"You know my mom didn't buy our cover right?" Amy asked before breaking off a piece of her bread and dipping it into her almost finished soup.<p>

"No?" Reagan mumbled around a bite of burger.

"Nope. Students don't give their tutors hickeys apparently." Amy gestured toward Reagan's neck. "Where is it any way?"

"I covered it. We're in a classy establishment, I have to act accordingly." Reagan replied suddenly aware of her bad posture.

Amy couldn't respond so she just raised an eyebrow her cheeks adorably stuffed with bread.

"You look like a hamster!" Reagan blew up her cheeks to imitate Amy; Amy smiled wider than she had in ages.

* * *

><p>When they stepped outside the air was chilly. Amy clung to Reagan while they waited for the valet to bring the car around, when it arrived Reagan gave it a quick once over and gave the valet a generous tip.<p>

"Alright, you ready to go home?" Reagan asked starting the engine and flicking on the heating.

"Are you joking?"

"No. It's getting late and I want to make a good impression on your mom now that she knows about us/" Reagan said with no hint of joking in her voice.

"We're not going to mine. We're going to yours"

"We are?"

"Yes. Yes we are."

* * *

><p>"So?" Amy breathed. "My gift to you?"<p>

Reagan swallowed and opened her eyes a fraction. "What exactly are you asking me?" she whispered, she needed to hear it directly from Amy.

Amy decided to make it clear so there was no misunderstanding, or mix up. She wanted Reagan, she had for months and what better time than on their anniversary?

"I want you."

"Are you sure?" Reagan asked. Amy's body pressed against hers was making it hard for her to keep a clear head, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try.

"Yes. I want this, I want you Reagan." Amy nodded frantically.

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"Yeah." Reagan sighed pulling Amy's mouth down onto hers. Now that they had confirmed that this was something they both wanted Reagan and Amy quickly made their way to Reagan's settee. The bedroom could wait, they just needed a place to lay….for now.

Reagan's hands were shaking as she unzipped Amy's skirt. They had been intimate before, but _this _was something else. She fiddled with the zip until Amy held her shaking hands, Reagan clenched her jaw and grimaced.

Amy noted that Reagan's eyes were wide and her mouth was turned down, something that happened when Reagan was concentrating or slightly upset. Her hands were still trembling and nothing Amy was doing seemed to be calming them.

"It's okay," Amy whispered. "Breathe, just look at me and breathe. You would think that it was your first time" Amy joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Is it yours, your first time?" Reagan asked curiously.

"Yes - no. It's my first time with a girl, my first time with someone I want and someone who wants me back." Amy whispered tearing up.

"Again!?" Reagan laughed thumbing away Amy's tears for the second time that night.

"You bring it out in me. Do you want me to lead? I don't have a clue what I'm doing but I can try." Amy offered.

Reagan bit her lip and nodded, her hands limp at her side as Amy reached behind her to pull down her zipper. One of Amy's hands rested on Reagan's lower back and the other expertly tugged at the zip, when it had gone its distance Amy slowly worked Reagan's dress off her shoulders. She took the time to admire each obstacle the dress faced: Reagan's shoulders, her stomach, her hips, her thighs. Everything was so perfect, everything Amy didn't know she wanted was right in front of her. It's not as if this was the first time seeing Reagan's body, but it was the first time she saw her trembling in anticipation, the first time they were going to see each other come undone in the most beautiful way.

"You're perfect." Amy said in awe when the dress was finally removed.

"This isn't the first time you have seen me in my underwear Amy." Reagan furrowed her brow and tilted her head.

"But it feels like it." Amy smiled at Reagan, she had noticed that her hands had stopped trembling. "Your hands are good to go now."

Reagan put her hands out in front of her. "Oh yeah. I guess they are. May I?" she reached for Amy's skirt and removed it with no hassle, next to go was Amy's silk shirt, it was gorgeous on Amy but even more gorgeous crumpled on the floor. They both sat down at the same time to remove their shoes; they both laughed at their sync up. When Reagan went to remove her knee high socks Amy insisted that she needed to keep those on, to...keep her feet warm. Not because they were really doing it for her or anything.

"Get upstairs." Reagan commanded.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Go." Reagan commanded once again.

Amy liked this. Liked that she was able to calm Reagan enough to see her back in charge, because she definitely didn't know what she was doing and didn't want to embarrass herself by doing a crap job. She didn't need telling again and vaulted over the back of the settee and straight up stairs Reagan hot on her tail.

* * *

><p>Reagan flicked on the light and inched back onto her bed before flopping backwards throwing her arms above her head with an inviting smirk.<p>

Amy took her time making her way to Reagan, much to Reagan's annoyance.

"Amy -"

"What?" Amy smirked biting her lip.

"Come on. Third times a charm right?"

"We'll see." Amy whispered laying on top of Reagan. Reagan rested her hands on Amy's back and Amy stroked Reagan's hair.

"It's so weird. I want this to be slow and drawn out but I also can't wait to have _sex _with you." Amy said thoughtfully.

"Why not both?" Reagan muttered trailing kisses up Amy's neck then up to her jaw, placing a bite there.

"True. I just can't believe it's happening right now, two months later." Amy sighed wistfully.

"We have two months of anticipation to get rid of." Reagan whispered into Amy's ear. Amy's fingers flexed in Reagan's hair.

Reagan shifted so that one of her thighs were between Amy's legs. "Okay that's good." Reagan declared satisfied at the flutter of Amy's eyes at her motion.

"Yeah, that's good." Amy agreed opening her eyes to look at Reagan. Reagan's eyes were clouded with desire, her large dark eyes framed by her long dark lashes and Amy wondered if they had always been this long and how she hadn't noticed them before. She also noticed the scattering of freckles Reagan had trailing across her nose.

"Have you always had these?" Amy asked stroking Reagan's nose tenderly.

"What? The freckles?" Reagan asked scrunching her nose. "Always."

Amy hummed in acknowledgment and moved her hands to either side of Reagan's face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, just checking in." And right after Reagan had made sure Amy was okay, she placed her hands on Amy's waist and pushed her up the length of her thigh and then back down. Amy's face was priceless, her eyes fluctuating between wide and squinting, her mouth alternating between surprise and relief. Reagan did the same thing again and again until Amy took over. Her breathing became ragged and she was having a hard time keeping her mouth closed, she drooled continuously onto Reagan's bed and Reagan made a mental note to tease her about it later, but for now she was too busy staring at this beautiful girl above her. Reagan's hands found the top of Amy's shoulders and dragged her down for a kiss; Amy obliged. Moans were smothered by desperate kisses, hands were endlessly roaming, flesh was manipulated between fingers. Amy's momentum was building and getting more forceful, she was taking what she needed and Reagan was more than happy to give to to her. Reagan let her eyes fall shut as she listened to the rapid breathing of her girlfriend, she was alternating between breathing through her nose and through her mouth. Reagan could feel every single breath because Amy now had her face buried in her neck, the chain of Amy's necklace swinging gently. Suddenly Amy fell silent and her body went stiff, her head shot up "Reagan look at me," she breathed, barely able to form words. Reagan did as was requested and was rewarded with the most beautiful sight. Amy's _entire_ face was red from effort, her whole body dripping in sweat, she was looking at Reagan with a look she had _never_ seen before, a look that went right through her. Her normally green eyes were just black holes, her lips filled with blood and hopelessly pink, the hickey on her chest was a vivd shade of red due to all the blood being forced around Amy's body. Amy was still moving on Reagan's thigh when a strangled moan escaped her lips and her arms collapsed beneath her, her entire body fell on top of Reagan, she was shaking uncontrollably, her breathing also uncontrollable. Reagan had seen a lot of beautiful things but nothing was as beautiful as her girlfriend falling apart in front of her in the most beautiful way.

"You are so fucking hot right now." Reagan murmured into Amy's ear. "So angelic, so lovely." Reagan emphasised her point by flipping Amy onto her back.

Amy laughed, eyes closed, putting a hand on her heaving chest. Reagan watched Amy's chest move rhythmically, like a drum being beat with purpose, a drum Reagan played a part in beating. A drum that she was going to beat so hard that Amy wouldn't be able to stand it, and so Reagan slide her hand down the front of Amy's black floral knickers. Amy arched her back and adjusted her head on the pillow.

"You okay?"

"Are you going to check in about everything you do?" Amy smirked.

"Yes, it's important to check in." Reagan answered in a no nonsense kind of way.

"I'm good," Amy gave a shaky thumbs up to prove her point.

Reagan settled on her side and lay her head on Amy's outstretched arm, Amy bought her arm in draping it lazily over Reagan's shoulder. Amy's knickers were soaked, but Reagan didn't seem in a rush to remove them, she was running her fingers expertly just inside the waistband of Amy's knickers and suddenly dipped them lower. Amy took a sharp intake of breathe and her arm tensed involuntarily around Reagan's head, her other arm reaching blindly to stroke Reagan's hair as an apology for the accidental headlock. It was the first of many headlocks Amy would accidentally inflict on Reagan that night.

"Tell me how you want it." Reagan encouraged, her fingers sliding in and out of Amy excruciatingly slowly.

"This is good," Amy sighed trying to slow her breathing, Reagan picked up speed. "Wait no, this is good." Reagan slowed again. "No this, definitely this." whimpered her right arm resting across her eyes.

"How about….I just do it both ways?" Reagan breathed, her lips finding Amy's jaw.

"Good idea."

Amy's leg were crossed at her ankles, adding much needed pressure to her lower half. Reagan's fingers were moving expertly, the sound of Amy's wetness filling the room.

"Talk to me." Amy begged.

"What do you want me to say?" Reagan whispered into Amy's ear.

"Anything, as long as I hear your voice. Please." Amy panted.

Reagan kissed Amy's neck, then her jaw before settling on Amy's ear. "I've wanted to do this since the first day I saw you, you know that?" Reagan breathed.

"I had…some….idea." Amy whimpered finding it harder to speak.

"You were so cute and the way you demanded that we should go out? If the booth had one way glass I would have taken you right there." Reagan could feel Amy tightening around her the more she spoke.

"Really?"

"Mmm hmmm. I love the way your mouth feels on mine, the way you take charge even though you have no idea what you're doing, the way you always want me." Reagan murmured.

Amy's breath was hitching wildly, her arm tightening around Reagan's head.

"How long have you wanted me Amy? How long have you wanted _this?_ Me inside you?"

"Since forever." Amy panted. She was so, so close.

"Good," Reagan replied curling her lip and increasing her speed. The next few seconds consisted of Reagan's arm pumping furiously and Reagan being worried Amy was going to snap in two due her back arching so incredibly high off the bed. And then Amy's entire body went stiff (Reagan was familiar with what this meant now) and then let her back fall from the air, a strangled cry (another sign Reagan was familiar with now) escaped Amy's lips as she grimaced and closed her eye's hard until she could see stars behind her eyelids. A moment later her entire body went limp and Amy was aware of the sounds of her panting and the smell of sex (in the most delectable way), she contently lulled her head to look at Reagan, that's when she realised Reagan was curled in a ball gripping her head.

"Reagan?" Amy asked shooting up her body racked with concern. "Reagan what's wrong?"

Reagan moaned and rolled on her back still gripping her head. "You should try out for the wrestling team," she mumbled.

"Wait why?" Amy asked face crunched in questioning.

"You have a mean headlock," Reagan laughed. "Owww." she cringed when the laugh sent a surge of unwanted blood to her head making her instantly dizzy.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Reagan. I had no idea, it was an accident I swear." Amy spoke quickly, embarrassed.

Reagan smiled at Amy. "I know Amy. I don't think you tried to crush my head on purpose do I? Unless…"

"Unless what?" Amy asked curtly.

"Unless you are a female praying mantis." Reagan teased, eyes wide.

Amy stared blankly at the wall for a long moment before it hit her. "Ohhhh, because they destroy their partners after sex!" Amy singed in realisation, then laughed to herself. "Good one Reagan…..Reagan?"

Amy didn't know if it was the stress of the headlock or if she was just exhausted from the entire date but Reagan had fallen sound asleep. It was so cute, her hands were still on her head so Amy lowered them gently down by her side then slid off of the bed.

* * *

><p>Amy opened the fridge and poured herself a glass of ice cold water, she stretched and cracked a few joints before chugging the water and walking over to the settee and picked up her phone which she had thrown there earlier, she checked her phone for any notifications. Couple of messages from Lauren asking for updates and a message from Karma letting her know she would be coming around tomorrow. Amy walked over to Reagan's TV, there were a select few boxsets that took prize position in her DVD rack: Game Of Thrones boxset, Six Feet Under boxset and Person Of Interest box set, the rest of the DVD's she owned were stacked on the floor beside her fireplace. Amy made a mental note to borrow the POI boxset and then made her way back upstairs to the bedroom, she made a stop at the airing cupboard and grabbed a fresh blanket.<p>

When she re entered the room Reagan's hands were stretched above her head like a kitten waiting for a belly rub. Amy smiled fondly at her girlfriend for a little while before heading over to the wardrobe to find some night wear, she found a navy over sized tee with a white stripe across the middle, and large white numbers that said '96', it came to well above her knee due to her height but it would do. Amy debated whether to keep her underwear on or not, ultimately she decided to leave her knickers on but take off her bra. Next Amy dragged the blanket to Reagan's bed and covered Reagan up to her chin with it, her hands still hilariously stretched out the top of the blanket. Amy crawled under the blanket and stroked her girlfriends forehead a few times tenderly before placing a soft kiss there. A smile tugged on Reagan's lip unconsciously and Amy stroked her cheek with her thumb while composing a message to her mom on her phone:

'Staying at Reagan's, she fell asleep so she is in no state to drop me home. Don't wait up. Love you. Amy XxX'

Amy killed the light on her mobile and stroked her necklace before getting comfortable. Almost immediately Reagan snuggled into her side and rested her head under her chin, her arm flung across her stomach. And as Amy ran her fingers through her girlfriends hair and felt her chest pump breath through her body she knew she wanted this every single day of her life.


	9. The Morning After

**A/N: 10.5K VIEWS. CHEERS GUYS.**

* * *

><p>Amy woke up feeling at the empty spot beside her.<p>

"Reagan?"

Amy relaxed when she heard the sound of sizzling and music playing throughout the house, she rolled onto Reagan's still warm spot and stretched with a long groan. The sound of Reagan singing in Spanish caused Amy to smile while she swung her legs off the edge of the bed; of course she couldn't understand what she was saying, but the domestic feel of it all was causing Amy's heart to fill with pure love. Amy plodded to the bathroom to use the toilet when she saw that Reagan had left a towel, knickers and spare toothbrush out with a ripped piece of paper with the name 'AMY' scrawled on it. After using the toilet Amy washed her face and brushed her teeth before heading downstairs.

* * *

><p>Reagan was dancing around her oven dressed in only a t-shirt and black boy shorts, she hadn't even bothered wearing a longer t-shirt to cover any flesh that would surely be hit with spitting oil. Amy sat on the stairs and watched in amusement while Reagan used the spatula as a mic and used a step stool to reach the cupboard for salt and pepper. Reagan almost fell off the stool when she spotted Amy watching her intently from the stairs.<p>

"Amy you creep!" Reagan screeched placing her hand on her racing heart. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on someone while they are handling hot liquids?" Reagan sighed gesturing towards the frying pan.

"What are you making?" Amy smiled making her way towards Reagan.

"Well I _was_ going to bring you breakfast in bed, but that's off the table now. Eggy bread, bacon, toast, mushrooms and beans - Is that okay?" Reagan talked loudly over the music.

"Really? I thought you lived on pizza."

"I snuck out and bought food so that I could actually make you something." Reagan said while flipping a piece of eggy bread.

Amy pressed a kiss to Reagan's cheek. "Thank you"

Reagan gestured to the settee for Amy to sit down while she finished preparing their breakfast. It was a few more minutes of Reagan talk singing and Amy watching Reagan's ass bounce while she bobbed to the music before Reagan let Amy know the food was ready.

"Tea, coffee or juice babe?" Reagan called to Amy.

Amy's eyes turned soft and adoring, they had never called each other pet names before and Reagan had said it so comfortably, like they had been doing it forever, like cooking breakfast for her was an everyday thing for them.

"Amy?" Reagan asked again when she didn't hear a response. She turned to face Amy this time, "Are you okay?" Reagan asked face crumpling in concern.

"Err yeah - yeah I'm good. Um, tea would be good. I mean you don't have tea do you? I'll take the juice please." Amy mentally face palmed herself at how silly she must be looking right now.

"I have tea if you want it." Reagan laughed raising an eyebrow at Amy. "Do you want it?"

"Please." Amy nodded getting up to walk towards Reagan's DVD rack. "Can we start watching Person Of Interest right now?" Amy asked flipping the DVD in her hand to view the blurb.

Amy heard rustling in the cupboards and the sound of bubbling hot water, the music being cut off and then the gentle rattling of the items on the trays Reagan was carrying over to her.

"Yeah sure, we can watch that it right now if you want." Reagan said placing a tray of food into Amy's crossed legs.

"Let's do it."

* * *

><p>"Where are the lesbians!?" Amy exasperates while crunching on a strip of bacon.<p>

"Root doesn't appear until episode 13 and Sameen doesn't appear until season 2 episode 16." Reagan replied eyes glued to the screen.

"So we can't just skip forward?" Amy asked eyes glued on Reagan.

"No. Every episode is a necessity. When you go home you can watch Root/Shaw montage videos on the internet if you want"

Amy reached across and stole a piece of Reagan's bacon and she didn't even notice. "Do you do that, look at sentimental fan vids?"

"Sometimes," Reagan answered truthfully.

"Cute," Amy said leaning her head on Reagan's shoulder and linking their hands together, turning her attention back to the screen. The next few episodes flew by without any more chatter, just hand holding and Amy stealing Reagan's now cold food.

* * *

><p>Amy checked Reagan's assortment of body washes and shampoo's, she settled on a mango shampoo and a pomegranate&amp;lemon body wash, then she slipped out of Reagan's oversized t-shirt and into the shower. After 10 minutes of showering Amy decided to call it a day and slipped the t-shirt back on before making her way to the bedroom in a cloud of steam.<p>

Amy glanced at Reagan's phone which was vibrating periodically to remind her of unread messages.

*bzzt*

'Hey 'Dj Rosa', I left my number with the club manager but you still haven't called me so I guess you haven't spoken to them. Do you still want your equipment or should I flog it? I could do with the extra cash actually'

*bzzt*

'This is Jack by the by.'

Amy felt a pang of curiosity and picked up Reagan's phone - just to take a quick look. The phone was locked with a passcode.

"0412" Reagan said from the doorway.

Amy jumped and the phone fell from her hand onto the ground. "I was just - erm you know- just looking to see what phone you had."

"Sure Amy." Reagan laughed still leaning against the door. "What does it say?"

Amy raised both her eyebrows while pressing her lips into a straight line. "Hm?"

"The text Amy, what does it say?" Reagan reiterated.

Amy unlocked the phone a little too eagerly and read the text aloud to Reagan, Reagan verbalised the reply she wanted Amy to send back.

'Works been slow, so I haven't needed my equipment. Also it was dumb of me not to give you my number because I had to wait for _you _to get in contact with me when I could have done it weeks ago.'

"Read it back to me," Reagan commanded. Amy did and Reagan gave the thumbs up to send the text. Seconds later Jack had replied.

'Yes, that was pretty dumb of you. But you can make it up to me with the coffee you promised.'

"Woah, bit forward isn't she?" Amy complained reading and re reading the text message Jack had sent.

"I promised her a coffee for looking after my gear. You know that because I told you, but I guess you had orgasm brain or something." Reagan smirked. "Text back some form of acknowledgment and then ask for her address, I can go pick up my gear after I drop you off."

Amy frowned, still suspicious of this Jack girl but she did as she was told and then locked the phone placing it on the nightstand. "I had no idea it was this late. I promised my mom I would be home in the morning but it's nearly the afternoon!" Amy panicked.

"Calm down Amy. I'm sure your mom isn't going to send out the search and rescue team." Reagan laughed. "I'm gonna go shower," she said grabbing some grey jogging bottoms and a crisp white tee before heading out toward the bathroom.

Reagan's phone buzzed again but Amy had the restrain to ignore it, she did trust Reagan after all. She grabbed her own phone and gave her mom a quick update before falling back on the bed to get some shut eye.

* * *

><p>Amy awoke with fluttering eyes when she felt the weight beside her. Reagan was looking at her with those big eyes and it seemed as if she had been doing it for quite a while.<p>

"Were you watching me sleep?" Amy mumbled placing her hands over her face.

"No." Reagan smiled.

"Yeah, you were." Amy mumbled again rolling onto her side to face Reagan, she reached her hand out to stroke the hair out Reagan's face and then bought it down to her cheek and squeezed it lightly. "Your cheeks are so chubby and soft," Amy marvelled.

"Gee thanks, you really know how to make a girl feel special." Reagan laughed lightly pressing her face into Amy's hand.

"I want this every day," Amy said eyes looking hopefully at Reagan.

"What grabbing my cheeks? Yeah, so do I, it's super relaxing." Reagan sighed closing her eyes.

"Very funny. No I want this. Waking up to you cooking breakfast and singing at the top your lungs in Spanish. I want that. Everyday." Amy whispered.

"Me too. I want to wake up to you spooning me and not letting me go when I try and go to the bathroom." Reagan laughed. "Seriously, you're like a baby monkey clinging to it's mother," Reagan teased, then she pressed a soft kiss to Amy's lips and Amy felt butterflies erupt in her stomach like this was the first time Reagan had ever kissed her. It felt like the first time every time they kissed and Amy prayed she would never lose that feeling.

* * *

><p>"Okay, you're all packed." Reagan said zipping her rucksack shut and handing it to Amy. It contained her clothes from the previous night, her shoes and Reagan had secretly packed her Person Of Interest boxset because she knew Amy really wanted to catch up. "Those shorts look good on you," she continued lifting the over sized tee Amy had borrowed to get a better look. Reagan had given Amy a pair of gym shorts to wear instead of the pencil skirt she had worn the previous night. "You ready?"<p>

"Yeah, let's go." Amy sighed.

"You sure you don't want to borrow any trainers Amy?" Reagan asked before grabbing her keys.

"No, it's only a short walk to your truck, I don't need any and I'm not wearing my heels with gym shorts I'm going to look dumb." Amy reassured her before heading downstairs.

Amy tiptoed across the scorching ground all the way to Reagan's truck as Reagan looked on in amusement.

"You should have just asked for a pair of socks." Reagan scolded while opening the door to her truck. "Saves all the tip toeing."

"It's fine, it literally took 3 seconds to walk to your truck." Amy replied squeezing her feet and brushing off the excess dirt.

"If you say so babe."

Amy got that adoring look in her eyes again and she instantly snatched Reagan's hand and squeezed. She wasn't sure if Reagan was calling her 'babe' unconsciously but Amy didn't care, she would take it when she could get it.

* * *

><p>"Reagan please carry me!" Amy begged snatching her foot back inside the truck, the ground was scorching hot and she didn't feel like getting her skin peeled off by the burning concrete.<p>

"I told you to wear shoes Amy." Reagan reminded.

"I know, but I didn't know you were going to park this far away from my house!" Amy whined.

"Well it's not my fault someone has invited their entire family to their house. Unforeseen circumstances Amy, they're a bitch." Reagan sing songed.

"I was wrong. I'm sorry. Please just carry me." Amy mumbled, admitting defeat.

"Okay, come on." Reagan sighed without annoyance holding out her arms toward Amy. "Baby monkey or wedding threshold?"

"What is the wedding threshold?" Amy quizzed.

"Like…you know. The way you would carry someone if they hurt their ankle or something. The way a man carries his wife through a doorway on their wedding day." Reagan explained.

"Yeah, I want that one." Amy smiled climbing into Reagan's outstretched arms.

Amy was glad she was awake while Reagan carried her this time. She was confident and her approach was slow and steady. It was nice, this small girl carrying her like she was the weight of a feather. Amy smiled resting her head against Reagan's, linking her arms around Reagan's neck.

"Do you think you will carry me like this when we get married?" Amy asked suddenly.

"When?" Reagan suddenly stopped walking and looked up at Amy, Amy smoothed the hair on top of Reagan's head nervously.

"If - I mean. I'm not saying, you know. I'm just saying, would you?" Amy spluttered.

"Sure. I mean, you obviously can't carry me, your arms are like noodles. So I am fine doing the leg work." Reagan smiled continuing the journey toward Amy's.

"Okay." Amy said relaxing, grateful that Reagan didn't make a big deal of her slip up.

Too soon they were at Amy's front door.

"I'm gonna put you down now so you can get your keys." Reagan said starting to lower Amy.

"No, there's no need. The door is usually always unlocked in the day time." Amy said quickly.

"What? Why? It must be nice not to worry about things like that." Reagan mused, watching while Amy kicked down the handle and kicked open the front door.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife," Amy joked when Reagan carried her through the front door.

"You may now kiss the bride," Reagan whispered dropping her gaze to Amy's lips. Amy didn't need telling twice and struggled out of Reagan's grasp so that she could kiss her _properly_, with lots of groping of course.

"Just stay a few minutes longer," Amy begged shedding Reagan's rucksack and dragging Reagan closer to her.

"Just a few minutes," Reagan agreed, knowing full well they were fooling themselves.

Amy wasted no time dragging Reagan towards the stairs, making her way up them backwards with Reagan simultaneously pushing her up and pulling her down. When they burst into Amy's room Reagan's hands were frantically bunching Amy's t-shirt, Amy's hands were gripping generous hand fulls of Reagan's ass and thighs. None of them noticed the surprised gasp when they had burst into Amy's room, they were too busy with other things. It wasn't until Reagan looked over Amy's shoulder that she noticed they were not alone.

Reagan pulled her mouth around from Amy's, "Erm, Amy?"

"Mmm?" Amy asked trying to pull Reagan's mouth back onto hers.

Reagan prised herself away from Amy and took a step away prompting Amy to turn to see why her girlfriend didn't want to kiss her anymore.

"We have company," Reagan visibly swallowed.

"Yes, you do." Karma replied with crossed arms.


	10. Karma's Revenge

**A/N: Please don't hate me.**

* * *

><p>"Karma I'm sorry!" Liam pleaded. "It was a mistake we were hurt!"<p>

"So you thought you would hurt me instead!?" Karma screamed.

"No - yes. I'm sorry okay. I was upset and Amy was there and she was upset too," Liam tried again trying to pull Karma toward him.

"Do NOT touch me," she snapped twisting away from his grip. "You don't get to touch me!," she wailed.

"Karma..Karma? KARMA!" Liam shouted as her watched Karma run away into the distance.

Karma felt sick. Her soulmate had slept with her soulmate(?) and they had been burying it for months. Karma dry heaved trying to get the sick feeling out of her gut, it didn't work.

Karma pulled out her phone, dialled Amy's number, then she looked at it for what seemed like an eternity and then she erased the number she had dialled. That wasn't going to do it, she had to see her in person. Karma checked the time on her phone, it was too late now besides she didn't want to make a scene in front of Amy's family no matter how much she was hurting. So she decided to send a text, something simple and non threatening.

'I'm coming around tomorrow, make sure you are in x.'

* * *

><p>"So this is awkward," Reagan whistled stealing a glance at Amy, who had her head bowed and was shuffling her feet nervously.<p>

"Sure is." Karma replied sharply.

Amy still had her head to the ground refusing to make eye contact with either Reagan or Karma.

"So, I was just dropping Amy home." Reagan explained, trying to change the subject from the actual focus, which was Amy and herself almost fucking in Karma's presence.

"Looks like it." Karma puffed her cheeks and widened her eyes.

"Yep." Reagan sighed breaking eye contact to look at her girlfriend again.

"Where were you guys anyway?" Karma asked turning her attention to Amy. "Amy I told you I was coming over, but yet you were nowhere to be found, but I guess…." Karma gestures between Amy and Reagan, "I guess you were too busy doing….this."

"Oh, we were, you know." Reagan tried.

"I stayed over at Reagan's," Amy piped up suddenly. "It's our two month anniversary so, you know," she trailed off.

"Congrats," Karma said dryly.

"Thank you?" Amy replied cautiously.

"I mean two months is a long time, much more important than our longer than a decade friendship," Karma continued.

Reagan's eyes narrowed and Amy's brow furrowed. Something was happening.

"So much more important than actually spending time with me, you know, your best friend, your soulmate." Karma rambled on.

Reagan scoffed silently and if Karma noticed she didn't say anything.

"Karma I'm sorry," Amy tried.

"Are you?" Karma asked inquisitively. "Because you sure didn't _look_ sorry when you burst through your door just a second ago."

"I didn't know you were going to be here," Amy whispered averting her eyes.

"Amy I sent you a _message_, but I guess you have no time for me anymore." Karma spat.

Reagan's eyes widened as her gaze flitted from Amy to Karma and back again. It was uncomfortable, she felt like she was intruding.

"I'm just gonna…" Reagan started, gesturing towards the door.

"No, stay." Karma said quickly, standing up and grabbing Reagan's arm.

Amy frowned at the gesture as did Reagan. What the hell was happening?

"I think you will be interested in what I have to say," Karma said smirking vindictively, ready to unleash all her anguish and pain from the night before. "Or do you want to tell her?" Karma asked looking at Amy with eyes that could only be described as 'stabbing'.

"Um..what?" Amy asked face crumpled in confusion.

"What? What she asks," Karma faked laughed while pointing her thumb toward Amy. "This girl," Karma sighed with an exaggerated eye roll.

"What's happening right now?" Reagan asked timidly. She didn't have a good feeling at all, her stomach felt unsettled and she could feel the storm brewing.

"I'll do the honours shall I?" Karma volunteered with an enthusiastic clap that made both Reagan and Amy jump in slight fear.

"Liam," Karma said simply. Reagan waited for the rest of the sentence but Amy knew the sentence was already over.

Reagan tilted her head expectedly and Karma drew Reagan's attention to Amy. Amy who now had tears in her eyes, Amy who was now shaking her head furiously and refusing to make eye contact with anyone in the room.

"Amy?" Reagan asked, scared at how fragile her voice sounded. "Amy what the heck is she talking about?" Reagan clarified.

Amy continued to shake her head, refusing to answer Reagan's question. So she turned to Karma. "Sorry, what's your name?" Reagan asked suddenly aware that she had no idea who this girl was.

Karma let out a bitter laugh. "She doesn't even know who I am? After two months?"

Reagan looked at Karma apologetically and Karma looked at her with pity.

"I'm Karma." Karma held out her hand for Reagan and Reagan reached out awkwardly to shake it, it was then that she noticed Karma's half of the friendship necklace.

"Oh. You're the other half of the necklace," Reagan hummed slotting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Best friends, isn't that right Amy?" Karma said sickeningly sweet.

Amy was still frozen in the exact position, still shaking her head, trying to shake something, trying to stop the avalanche that was about to fall and Karma was going to be the weight to set it loose.

"Well, supposed to be," she continued eyeing Amy and then turning her attention back to Reagan, because Amy clearly wasn't going to be a participant in this conversation and Karma wasn't going to speak to herself.

"So, Liam?" Reagan asked tentatively.

"Yes, Liam. My boyfriend, love of my life, _soulmate_."

Karma watched Amy visibly flinch.

"So what exactly does that have to do with Amy?" Reagan asked naively.

"Amy fucked Liam," Karma stated like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Excuse me?" Reagan was certain she had misheard.

"Amy _fucked_ Liam. My boyfriend." Karma repeated. "My best friend fucking my soul mate. How sick is that?" Karma smiled unnervingly.

Reagan's eyes were panicked, her hands clammy, her heart hurting. "Amy?" No response. "Amy!?" Reagan snapped. Amy flinched again, but had the decency to look Reagan in the eye. Amy had _never_ seen her _this _angry, she had never seen Reagan angry full stop and she was frightened of what was to come.

"Amy? What the heck?" Reagan demanded.

"We weren't together when I did that," was all Amy said

"Oh, right. That's okay then." Karma said sarcastically. "You weren't dating Reagan so it was fine to fuck my boyfriend, airtight explanation," Karma goaded sarcastically.

It wasn't alright, but Reagan would be lying if she said she wasn't relieved. Just a tiny bit and then just like that her relief was destroyed.

"So get this Reagan. Farrah gets married to Lauren's dad. Wait. You know who they are right?" Karma asked and shot Amy a look of disgust when Reagan confirmed that she did indeed know who they were. "Anyway Amy makes this heart warming speech, really beautiful about them being lucky to have each other and soulmates and this and that making eye contact with me the _entire_ time," Karma waves herself on. "So a little bit later Amy makes another beautiful speech, but _directly_ to me this time, talking about sparks and jumping off ledges and what not, you know how it goes. I told her I didn't love her like _that_ you know, she was my best friend I didn't want to lead her on…"

"Bullshit," Amy spat, her fists were clenched hard and her eyes bulging the tell tale vein throbbing on her forehead.

"What?" Karma asked shocked.

"I said ," Amy repeated. "You didn't want to lead me on!? What was the whole faking being lesbians thing Karma? Why did you suggest doing that? Kissing me in front of the entire school, dragging me into your dumb shitty plan to bag the most popular guy in school? Why? How is that not a lead on!?" Amy screeched wildly, stepping closer to Karma. "You caused this, _this _is all your fault! Making me fall in love with you, making me think we had a fat chance in hell of actually being together. _YOU_ did that, _YOU_ bought this on yourself! So yeah, I did fuck Liam. What did you expect us to do? You treat us like shit and then expect us to come crawling back to you? Begging? Fuck you Karma. Fuck _you_."

Amy was shaking, her shoulders heaving from her rant that was long over due.

"Isn't it funny," Karma said to Reagan completely ignoring Amy. "This was just about two months ago, wasn't your two month anniversary yesterday?" Karma smirked, shrugging her shoulders dismissively. Karma took no pleasure in doing this, but she needed to hurt Amy and in order to hurt Amy she needed to hurt the girl she most cared about.

Reagan felt sick, suddenly she couldn't breath. If Karma's calculations were correct Amy had been rejected by the girl she loved and then started dating Reagan immediately afterward, a rebound, something to take her mind off the girl she actually wanted.

"I - I gotta go." Reagan stammered staggering out of Amy's bedroom.

"Did you have to do that!? Did you have to do this in front of Reagan!?" Amy seethed before darting out her door and toward her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>"Please don't touch me Amy," Reagan demanded shrugging off every touch Amy tried to place on her but Amy was having none of it, gripping onto Reagan's arm as she pulled herself toward her truck. "Amy stop!" Reagan shouted getting frustrated, stubborn tears staining her cheeks.<p>

"No!" Amy cried trying to hurl herself into Reagan's arms. "Please don't go," she sobbed. "I'm not in love with her." Amy said adamantly. "Please believe me, I'm not and I don't know why I had sex with Liam, I wish I did but I don't." Amy sniffed wiping at her face.

"I do," Reagan clenched her jaw before she continued. "He was the closest thing to Karma. You couldn't have the real thing so you went for the next best thing," Reagan flared her nostrils at the thought. "It's not that you slept with Liam, it's _why_ you did it. You did it because you're in love with her" Reagan explained. "I understand, but it was a shitty thing to do and faking being lesbians? What the fuck Amy? Is that why you didn't want me to meet Karma? Was any of this real? Do you even like girls? I don't know, I just can't look at you right now. Please just let me get in my truck," Reagan pleaded with Amy.

"No Reagan, please let me explain." Amy said desperately.

"What do you want me to do Amy!? I can't be with someone who is in love with someone else. I won't be. I am better than that, I am _smarter_ than that." Reagan hissed.

"I'm not in love with Karma, I'm in love with _YOU!__" _Amy yelled in a last attempt to get Reagan to listen. This was the wrong time to say it, this was not how she wanted it to be. She was supposed to say it while she sleepily spooned Reagan, or maybe she would say it when Reagan made that goofy face that she loved so much, or heck maybe she would have said it while Reagan was knuckle deep in her. There was no plan but this was not how she wanted it to be.

"I wish I could believe you," Reagan smiled sadly while getting into her truck and pulling away.

As Karma watched Amy collapse to the ground with violent sobs she realised that revenge was not as sweet as she had imagined.


	11. Aftermath

**A/N: Something to tide you over and give me more time on the chapter I am working on.**

* * *

><p>"NO, DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Amy roared, still crumpled in a heap on the ground.<p>

"Amy I -"

"FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, _FUCK YOU!__" _

Amy wasn't letting Karma get a word in edgeways and really she had no right to even attempt to explain herself.

"You did _not_ have to do this. You could have just waited a few seconds, could have waited for Reagan to leave. But no. You _had_ to ruin everything, it's just what you do though isn't it Karma? Reagan had _nothing_ to do with this, you did not have to involve her!" Amy wailed.

"Amy I wasn't thinking, I was just trying to hurt you." Karma tried feebly.

"Well congrats. You succeeded and destroyed my relationship in the progress. Which I don't understand. You and Liam weren't even together when we hooked up, you were in a _fake_ relationship with _me_! So technically I did nothing wrong. So why did you do this? Wait, I know. Lauren did tell me you were a bitch. Well, she said 'Karma's a bitch' but I can read between the lines."

"Amy -"

Amy put her hand up to shush Karma and then dragged herself from the ground. It was only when Amy was standing up that Karma realised what a mess Amy was. Her hair was a mess from her grabbing it and pulling at it in frustration, tears were streaming from extremely bloodshot eyes, snot was running down into her mouth, her mouth constantly quivering in a non attempt to stop herself from crying. Karma did not execute this revenge thing very well and the evidence was standing right in front of her.

"Do not follow me. Do not touch me. Do not talk to me." Amy warned. "You are dead to me," she spat before making her way back toward her house with unsteady steps.

Karma's eyes kept flitting from the one empty spot to the next. The empty spot Amy had dragged herself from and the empty spot Reagan had left when she had driven away.

* * *

><p>Reagan had to pull over due to the amount of tears clouding her vision. As soon as she pulled over she gave herself permission to cry it out, she reasoned that the crying was to feel better, not to mourn her short relationship. But the harder she cried the more she realised how much she was kidding herself, she was obviously mourning, no matter how silly it sounded. It was only a <em>two<em> month relationship at the end of the day, not twenty years, but there was always something so sad about ending a relationship that has barely begun. It's like dropping your ice cream cone, you don't even get the chance to savour your first taste and now it's splattered all over the ground and covered in dirt.

But there were _so many_ questions that Reagan needed an answer to. Faking being a lesbian? So nothing they had was _actually_ real? Was Amy just using her to get back at Karma for not loving her? Because that's exactly what it felt like. And why hadn't she just told her in the beginning? When she had asked about the necklace why didn't Amy just tell her? She wouldn't have been mad. But now she is. Very mad and very bummed.

Reagan's thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing and she knew instantly who it was. Without even looking at the phone Reagan rejected the call. If she was so desperate for answers then why did she just reject Amy's phone call? "Because she just broke your heart you idiot!" Reagan's brain screamed, but her heart was screaming just as loudly to 'hear her out'. Reagan slammed her phone on the steering wheel and let out an external scream, she needed to clear her head.

* * *

><p>"Reagan, please answer you phone. I'm <em>sorry! <em>Please give me a chance to explain." Amy pleaded to Reagan's voicemail. Immediately after she had hung up she redialled and met the voicemail machine again.

"Please answer your phone Reagan. How am I supposed to explain if you won't speak to me!?" Amy was pretty much screaming into her phone now and instantly regretted it. Reagan was not the person to take her anger out on, this wasn't her fault. It was her 'dead to her' ex-best friend who had ruined everything and screaming at Reagan wasn't going to fix things. She decided to try one last time.

* * *

><p>"Amy." Reagan spoke surprisingly calm given her current state.<p>

"Reagan? Reagan! Please come back, I need to explain. Just let me explain." Amy begged. She had begged more in the past in hour than she had ever begged in her life and she didn't care. She wasn't beyond it, especially if it was for something as important as this.

"Amy. I am going to block your number. I need time to think. I am so mad at you right now and I don't want to say something I am going to regret, okay? Goodbye Amy."

Reagan immediately blocked Amy's number, follow through was important and this was definitely a situation that called for follow through. It felt like a knife twisting in her heart but it had to be done for both of their sakes.

* * *

><p>"Reagan? Reagan!?"<p>

Amy pulled her phone away from her face to find the call disconnected and just as promised whenever Amy tried to call Reagan it was immediately diverted and disconnected.

"No. No. NO!" Amy yelled repeatedly dialling Reagan's number and being met with the same result.

Amy crumpled in defeat. The only thing for Amy to do now was bury herself into her bed and cry until she couldn't cry anymore, at least this way she had more dignity than being on the ground outside.

* * *

><p>Reagan stared at her phone. No more notifications. It didn't feel good but somewhere deep down she was pleased that Amy was desperately trying to fix things, although nothing could be done right now. It was just too raw to even think about, so Reagan did the only thing she could do, she pulled up Jack's text message and made a note of her address. Jack needed a friend and now she was suddenly in need of one too.<p> 


	12. The Aftermath Of The Aftermath

Jack and Reagan hung out a lot over the past two weeks. Well, if you could call Reagan bursting into tears every 5 minutes 'hanging out'. Jack had taken Reagan's key to let herself in everyday because Reagan didn't have it in her to open the door, the only thing she had energy for was laying on her settee with a blanket over her head. Turns out Jack was a great friend, she didn't get annoyed at Reagan's emotional state, she made sure to bring the newspaper around every day and she made sure that there was a steady supply of tea and cigarettes (if Reagan wanted them).

Reagan hadn't been eating much though and it showed, in addition to the newspaper and cigarettes Jack would bring fast food every time she came around to try and persuade Reagan to eat and it wasn't really working. Reagan would only have a few fries and a bite of burger but it was better than nothing.

Today was different though. Today when Jack put the key in the lock Reagan was on the other side to open the door, her previously tangled loose hair was now wrapped into a bun on top of her head, her previously red puffy face was now all one colour and had been given a good scrub, her previously dead eyes had a little hint of _something_ behind them and when Jack gave Reagan the bag of fast food Reagan ate everything and even finished her milkshake. Jack was surprised to say the least.

"Did you and Amy make up? What's happening right now?" Jack asked crossing her arms, leaning back into the settee.

"Nope. Haven't spoke in two weeks. But I have been through worse and I couldn't get out of the hole for months, I don't want that again. Plus you always make an effort to bring me food so I should make an effort to show my appreciation and I'm hungry, so you know." Reagan shrugged shooting Jack a weak smile.

"You have your appetite back? Progress. Congrats." Jack grinned handing Reagan an unlit cigarette.

Reagan shook her head. "No thanks, I'll take the newspaper though," she replied standing up and walking over to the kitchen to grab a pen. When she returned Reagan opened the paper and flipped it several pages until she found the section she was looking for.

"You're moving?" Jack asked leaning over to get a better look at Reagan was doing.

"I think so. I mean…this place is great and it is a steal but it's not…me. You know? The only place in this house that feels like home is my bedroom. I want the entire house to be mine, not just one small section." Reagan explained clicking the pen constantly throughout her speech.

"So just buy some paint or something," Jack shrugged lighting her cigarette and snatching the paper from Reagan. "What are you even looking for anyway?"

Okay, so Reagan hadn't gotten this far. She just knew she needed to move and soon before she started pulling her hair out.

"I think one bed is fine, a small living area, no communal bathroom, the bathroom needs to have a bath. That sounds okay right?"

Jack shook her head and looked at Reagan in pity. "You need a two bed, you need a bedroom free for sleepovers," Jack pointed her thumb at herself, indicating that it would be herself that would be staying over. "Or if you wanna be more practical you can use the spare room to store all your equipment and have some mixing sessions."

Reagan gave a small nod of agreement.

"You also need a place with a shower. Who bathes everyday? That is super time consuming and the shower will get the job done quicker. Also you still need to be in Austin right? So with that in mind…." Jack pored over the next few pages, then held her hand out for Reagan's pen, "I recommend this, anddddd this." Jack handed Reagan back the paper with two circled properties.

"This is good. You are good. Should I make the call today?" Reagan asked giving the properties the once over.

"Now is as good a time as any," Jack said watching a genuine smile appear on Reagan's face for the first time in two weeks.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks and three days since Amy had last seen Reagan - not that she was counting or anything. And still no sign of her, both visually and physically. Amy had been ringing Reagan's phone everyday since the day the broke up (?) but she couldn't get through. Still blocked and Amy would be lying if she said that it didn't fucking hurt. It hurt that Reagan had gone out of her way to remove their main form of communication, it hurt that she hadn't caved and called Amy to forgive her and then show her how much she missed her by fucking her brains out but what hurt the most was that Amy couldn't take the damn necklace off. It crept up on her in the most invasive ways, when she would forget about it she would all of a sudden feel the coolness of the trinket on her chest, or sometimes it would get tangled in her hair just to remind her not to forget about Reagan. She just didn't have it in her to take it off and she didn't want to either. Amy slept in the clothes Reagan had given to her, the scent was fading and that made Amy feel worse each passing night. Reagan's scent was the only thing that would soothe her to sleep and now even that was fading away.<p>

School seemed to drag on for hours longer than necessary. Amy made calculated efforts to avoid Karma and their group of friends they would usually hang out with. The look that Karma would give her after an argument - a look that would usually make her melt on the spot now infuriated her. All of Amy's classes were background noise to her until she could get home and wet her pillow again.

Farrah had been respectful, didn't pry too much but comforted Amy when she needed it most: a back rub, playing with her hair, listening to her vent about Reagan and how much she missed her. Comforting her daughter while she cried about a girl wasn't the way Farrah imagined her life would go, but she actually didn't hate it - at all.

* * *

><p>Amy didn't want to seem desperate, but she was kind of desperate. If Reagan wasn't going to speak to her then <em>she <em>was going to speak to Reagan. Someone had to break the silence and Amy decided she was going to be the one to do it.

"Lauren! I'm borrowing your car!" Amy yelled up the stairs, not bothering to wait for a response before grabbing Lauren's keys and leaving the house.

"Two weeks, two damn weeks! How can she think it's okay to do this? Two weeks? Okay, one week I can understand but this is bullshit." Amy spoke to herself the entire journey to Reagan's.

* * *

><p>Reagan had called the estate agents three days ago and she had decided on her new place. The choice was easy, one of the places she looked at was perfect until they looked in the bathroom which had mould covering every single wall. The estate agent had tried to convince her that painting over the mould would 'clear the problem right up'; Jack warned her that she would die of pneumonia if she even considered moving into that place.<p>

"It's funny how almost all of these boxes are filled with records and your clothes only fill up like two boxes." Jack laughed trying to seal another moving box bulging with records.

"What can I say? It's for the love of the game" Reagan brushed off her shoulder dramatically before waltzing over to Jack helping to seal the box shut and motioning for Jack to mark the box with the permanent marker.

"I'm not exactly sure what that means," Jack laughed swiping the marker across Reagan's cheek playfully.

"Hey!" Reagan squeaked chasing Jack around the room trying to wrestle the marker from her hand.

* * *

><p>When Amy pulled up she recognised a car she hadn't seen there before, it wasn't like she knew every car on the street but there was just something about the navy Land Rover that was parked directly behind Reagan's truck that made it seem out of place.<p>

Amy cautiously made her way to the front door constructing and deconstructing the speech that was definitely going to win Reagan over. Amy raised her fist to knock Reagan's door when she heard it, the giggling, two sets of giggles. Instantly Amy was livid. She had been crying her body weight in tears and Reagan was here living it up with some other girl? Amy's cautious attitude was now restless and hostile, she pounded the door with her fist and waited. When there was no response she pounded again. The giggling got louder and it was clear it was approaching the door. Amy raised her fist to pound the door again stopped in her tracks when the door swung open.

Amy wanted to cry. The person who opened the door was _not_ Reagan, she had kind of hoped that the giggling was just the television and everything was going to be fine.

"Oh. Hi." Jack laughed trying to compose herself.

Amy's heart sunk. Jack was dark and lovely. Tall with legs that seemed endless in her denim hot pants, her toned stomach shown off with a crop top, she had a deep set of dimples which were revealed with her wide smile, thick rimmed glasses and an unruly afro framed her face.

"I'm -," she extended her hand toward Amy.

Amy wasn't listening, she had locked eyes with Reagan hovering in the kitchen, when Reagan broke eye contact with her Amy saw red. Amy shoved Jack out of the way and made a beeline for Reagan.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Amy hissed as she go closer to Reagan. "Are you kidding me right now!?

"Amy calm down," Reagan spoke calmly.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!? I have been a damn wreck for two weeks Reagan. For two weeks you don't call me, don't text me, you block my number and you want me to calm down!?"

"I told you I would speak to you when I wasn't so mad," Reagan continued.

"Are you sure about that? Because you didn't sound mad a minute ago. Sounds like you are having a shit ton of fun actually." Amy flared her nostrils and clenched her jaw. "Maybe you didn't call me because you're too fucking busy with your new girlfriend!" Amy spat getting in Reagan's face. Reagan took a step backwards unnerved by Amy's new demeanour, but she didn't break eye contact, she wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"Hi, I'm Jack" Jack piped up behind Amy.

Amy spun around. "Oh, so you're the one who wanted that coffee date with my _girlfriend_?"

"As friends yeah," Jack corrected.

Amy crossed her arms angrily. "Oh yeah, of course you did," Amy rolled her eyes. "Hitting on a girl that has a girlfriend and then getting her to go with you for coffee under the guise of 'friendship'? Do you know how pathetic that is?"

"Hey blondie. Don't get your knickers in a twist. I'm straight, I just wanted to make a friend, so why don't you direct your energy toward Reagan instead of making excuses as to why this whole thing is my fault when it clearly isn't." Jack advised.

Embarrassed wasn't the word for what Amy was thinking right now. She looked like a fool once again and this time she had bought it completely on herself.

"I'm so sorry I -"

"Wait. You're _straight!?__" _Reagan asked stepping around Amy toward Jack.

"Yeah, I have a boyfriend." Jack stated matter-of-factly.

"I didn't know that!?" Reagan gasped.

"I didn't think that bringing him up was a good idea. You were so sad and could barely eat for two weeks _and_ you spent most of the time curled up under your blanket. I didn't want to rub it in your face," Jack smiled apologetically.

Amy shifted uncomfortably.

"Huh. You learn something new everyday," Reagan smiled genuinely at Jack.

"Hey don't you think I would have hit on you by now if I was into girls? You're not exactly bad looking." Jack laughed.

"My gaydar must be broken." Reagan joked hitting her head playfully.

"Listen, if you wanted to make out I obviously wouldn't say no," Jack teased.

"Shut up," Reagan said with an affectionate shove.

"You're not into girls?" Amy croaked.

Reagan and Jack both jumped slightly, forgetting Amy was even in the room.

"I'm not. Sorry to take the wind out of your sails blondie. Reagan, this is getting awkward so I'm gonna finish off those boxes upstairs. Shout for me if you need me. Okay bye."

Amy watched Jack practically scramble up the stairs.

"Reagan I-"

"No. It's so nice that you think so highly of me. That you would think that I would just jump straight into bed with some other girl. Real nice Amy." Reagan huffed taking some tape to a box that was sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Reagan, I'm sorry." Amy said hurriedly.

"No Amy. I have spent _two _weeks not eating, not sleeping, not being able to work, barely being able to lift my head. So sorry for laughing once in two weeks, sorry for needing a friend." Reagan busied herself stacking boxes and marking them with markers, anything so she didn't need to look at Amy.

"Okay, I was out of line but please just look at me okay." Amy pleaded.

Reagan looked at Amy reluctantly. It was then Amy saw the state Reagan was in. Her jaw was tense, her once glowing skin was now dull and paler than usual, her eyes lacked the twinkle they usually had, her hair was tied up into a greasy bun and she had clearly been living in basketball shorts and giant t-shirts. But despite all of it Amy still thought Reagan was the most beautiful girl she had laid eyes on.

"Yes I look like shit, I know." Reagan sighed when she felt Amy's gaze lingering too long.

"No you don't. You will never look bad to me." Amy comforted. "Can we talk?" she added quietly.

"Not right now," Reagan pointed at the stack of boxes she had started busying herself with again, "I'm a little busy right now."

"What - what are you doing?" Amy asked realising that the entire downstairs was practically empty.

"Moving." Reagan said matter-of-factly.

"Wait what? Where are are you going!?" Amy panicked.

"To some place smaller. Some place more…me."

"But where? Outside of Texas? Why are you running away? Why are you running away from us?" Amy fumed.

Reagan gave Amy a dirty look. "Don't flatter yourself Amy. This house isn't for me, my bedroom is the only place that feels like 'mine' and you know that. That's why I'm moving. Not because I'm 'running away'."

There were a few moments of awkward silence before Reagan cracked.

"You faked being a lesbian!? What the hell Amy!? Do you even like me at all, or was it just some elaborate plan to make Karma jealous. I just feel so _fucking_ stupid." Reagan whispered with her head low and a voice that sounded just so _broken._

"Yes, I faked being a lesbian. We both did - me and Karma I mean. Some guy called Shane mistook us for lesbians and Karma was into this guy -"

"Liam?"

"Yes, him. She wanted his attention and she decided this was the way to do it. It's dumb I know, but she was my best friend I wanted to help her."

Reagan shook her head, "That's so fucked up."

"I know. But you're not stupid Reagan, don't say that." Amy sighed.

When Reagan lifted her head she realised how close Amy was, their noses actually bumped together and Reagan tried to take a step back even though there was no more space.

"Stop trying to run away Reagan," Amy pleaded stepping even closer, "I love you."

"Amy -"

"No Reagan. I don't care that you're mad at me right now and I don't care if you don't think I mean it. I love you, I love you, I love you."

With every word that Amy spoke she pressed her body deeper into Reagan, her shaky hands hesitantly hovering over Reagan's waist for a moment before landing.

Amy smiled sadly, "I miss you."

Reagan took a breath and looked up at Amy, large eyes filled with sadness, mouth pouty as ever.

"I'll wait. For as long as you need to trust me or to stop being mad at me, I'll wait." Amy reassured.

"You're actually not doing a good job at that," Reagan teased half-heartedly.

"I know," Amy whispered moving her hands up to cup Reagan's face. Amy missed those cheeks.

Reagan's throat visibly bobbed as she swallowed but she made no effort to get out of Amy's grip. They just looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Amy decided to just go for it. She stroked Reagan's cheeks with her thumbs before leaning in and softly pressing her lips against Reagan's. Amy probably lingered a few seconds longer than she should have but she didn't care. When she pulled away Reagan's eyes were still closed and she had a peaceful look on her face before her eyes fluttered open.

"You shouldn't have done that," Reagan uttered huskily.

"I know," Amy agreed but refused to let her hands leave Reagan's waist.

A few awkward seconds passed before they heard Jack stomping down the stairs, boxes stacked to about her head in her arms.

"What's with the marker on your face?" Amy asked rubbing at it a little.

"Did you two kiss and make up?" Jack shouted placing the boxes on the ground.

"Err I should go and help," Reagan muttered waiting for Amy to step back and give her space. Amy did so excruciatingly slowly.

"Where is she moving to?" Amy asked Jack when Reagan had disappeared upstairs.

Jack thought the question over a moment before answering. "I don't think I should tell you that."

Amy's face dropped and her eyes instantly filled with tears.

"It's still in Austin, if that's what you're worried about," Jack quickly reassured when she noticed Amy getting upset.

"Thank you," Amy whispered tearfully. "I should go though. Could you tell Reagan I meant what I said about waiting. She'll know what I mean."

Jack nodded apologetically watching Amy leave before running up the stairs two at a time to reach Reagan.

* * *

><p>"I know you're hiding dude," Jack accused before pushing the bedroom door open.<p>

Reagan was leaning near the window watching Amy leave, she had the same teary eyes as Amy did.

"I'm not hiding actually," Reagan answered wiping her tears away.

"If you say so," Jack shrugged walking over to the window.

"There's a fucking Land Rover parked right behind my truck. Don't people know It's rude to park so close behind someone?" Reagan moaned.

"Actually….that's mine." Jack laughed.

"Are you joking!? Where did you get the money for _that_?" Reagan gasped leaning forward to get a better look out the window.

"My dads guilt gift. You can test drive it later if you want?" Jack smiled waving the keys in Reagan's face.

"I'd like that," Reagan said before picking up a roll of tape to finish the job at hand.

So this is what having friends feels like Jack thought happily. You see them through the worst and hopefully watch them come out the other side.

"Oh yeah. Amy told me to tell you that she meant what she said earlier." Reagan raised a questioning eyebrow at Jack. "About waiting." Jack clarified.

"Actually. I don't think she does," Reagan replied.

And strangely she was kind of okay with that.


	13. AN: To The People Who Are Freaking Out

**To clear up any confusion in my story Amy doesn't want to move on with someone else (come on guys) but she is clearly not a fan of waiting and she wants her girlfriend back 100%, like immediately. So no need to panic, re-read and relax. Cheers!**


End file.
